Torture and Temptation
by SCHWARZSCHILD
Summary: Tai and Matt are forced to face unpleasant reality. Tai seems ready and willing to stand their ground but Matt doesn't. Will Tai be able to convince Matt? Will they get through it? TAITO! Contains YAOI and explicit stuff. AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Torture and Temptation

CHAPTER 1

The room was nearly pitch black. Dim moonlight penetrated through ajar balcony glass door was the only known source of light. The wind blew inside reluctantly as it whispered a lullaby, an order that told him to go sleep. But he couldn't. Not with a train of thought racing in his head.

So he just sat there on the edge of his bed holding his head with both of his hands as it was going to fall. He tried to analyze his doubts. He was really aware that what he was about to do was not without consequences but he did not know how to convince himself.

The clock ticked annoyingly on the bedside table and it somehow increased his anxiety level. He brushed his blonde hair with his slender hand and screamed inwardly.

He was drawn from his thought when the door cracked open slowly. He turned his head towards the door and sighed lazily.

"What takes you so long, Tai?". He asked casually trying not to sound anxious.

Yamato Ishida was indeed always wearing a thick mask, covering his true colours of feelings and thoughts everytime he talked or acted. Even in front of his boyfriend, Taichi Yagami, he never seemed to put it off. He always tried to look strong and tough. But deep inside, he did not know why he did that.

There stood a brunette on the doorway with a clumsy grin spread across his face. His brown eyes seemed dull due to the lack of light in the room. He shrugged and quietly shut the door behind him.

"It's not that I have left you rotten for years, Matt."

Typical Taichi. Never seemed to be burdened by anything. He was definitely one hundred eighty degrees different compared to the blonde. Always careless and free, expressing himself explicitly. He rarely got sad or mad over something but once it happened, there could be a lethal disaster. He always made sure everything went as he wanted it to be. That was what Matt liked mostly from Tai. He seemed to be able to cover the blonde's fragile inner side.

The brunette walked across the room eagerly. The grin on his face was now getting wider.

"You can't wait any longer, huh?". He whispered teasingly in front of the blonde's face while his hand gently reached on the back of the blonde's head.

"Tai, I don't think...". The blonde tried to resist despite he did not really know if he wanted to.

"Shhh..". The brunette cut him off and reached on the blonde's chin pulling his head closer.

"Relax Matt.". He placed the tip of his index finger on the blonde's cherry lips.

"You told me you don't mind, right?".

Matt just gulped and stared blankly. At this very moment, he was unsure of what to do. So he just shut his eyes and tried to figure out what he was really willing to feel.

As soon as he let his instinct to lead he felt Tai's warm lips brushed slowly against his. Tai kissed him gently, licking the lower of his lips and practically pushing his tongue in order to make an entrance. All doubts and anxieties in Matt's head suddenly melted. He did not quite know why but that kiss somehow had taken him off guard.

He let Tai's tongue to enter his mouth. He deepened the kiss by hastily reaching his hands to the back of the brunette's neck. Tai smiled inwardly and took this opportunity by exploring every corner of the blonde's mouth. He put his hands around the blonde's waist and pointed him to lay down on his back.

Once Tai on top of the blonde, they kissed more passionately. They only broke the kiss due to the lack of oxygen on their systems.

Soon their clothes were splattered across the floor. Tai was now caressing the blonde's bare chest while his lips teasingly licking and semi-biting his neck. Feeling so overwhelmed and excited, the blonde could not help himself from escaping moans in pleasure. His whole body shivered and electrified as he was struck by lighting jolt.

The brunette undoubtedly went lower until he reached Matt's pale nipples and teased them with his lips. Feeling the tip of Matt's growing manhood touching his stomach, he smirked. He soon found his hands stroking the whole length of Matt's member up and down.

Matt groaned even louder. It was clear that he enjoyed every second of this moment. He suddenly flinched when he felt Tai's wet mouth sucking his erection. He felt like he was being in paradise.

Tai stopped and licked his fingers in order to get it wet. He then circled Matt's arse hole with his slick fingers before pushing one digit in. Matt flinched when he felt unnecessary hurt but soon he let out a small moan when the uncomfortable feelings be replaced by pleasure. Tai had touched that excitement spot.

He screamed inwardly as Tai pushed another finger to his entrance and continued to rub them against that spot. The brunette could see that Matt went more and more excited. Hearing his moans was enough to make his member grew harder. He chuckled and got on his knees.

He pulled Matt's closer, placing one of the blonde's leg on his shoulder and spread his thigh.

Matt felt the tip of the brunette's erection pressed against his wet hole. It hurt. He bit his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming. His hand gripped tightly onto the bed sheet as the brunette started to thrust in and out slowly.

Matt looked into the brunette's eyes pointedly telling the brunette to increase the pace. Tai smiled and did so. They both screamed from the intense pleasure jolting their bodies. They drowned, pulled down from reality into magical world that they wished would never end but then...

BAM!

The door banged open without warning. The atmosphere of warm lust and pleasure in that room was suddenly transformed into fearful tense. Like deer stuck in the headlight, they both froze in shock. The blinding light from the hall soaked on every inch of their naked form. Tai shifted uncomfortably trying to hide embarrassment and mostly fear.

"D-Dad...". Matt stuttered. He knew his voice was trembling. Being interrupted during sex with a guy who people thought was your best friend was not the best feeling in the world. He could feel his heart pounding harshly as it was going to escape from his ribcage.

Being pulled back to reality, he tried to collect his sanity. He was about to deal with a significant issue.

TO BE CONTINUED

So what do you think?  
Should I continue or just bury it deep under your grandma's grave?  
You decide!  
Review, constructive criticism and even FLAME are welcome. Spelling and grammar concern won't be taken seriously :)) 


	2. Chapter 2

Torture and Temptation

CHAPTER 2

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Mr. Ishida's trembling voice reverberated deafeningly, spilling out gigantic amount of anger and rage to every corner of the room. He was supposed to be glad that despite he had taken a tiring late night overtime, he managed to postpone his previously scheduled business trip and came home earlier. He blamed himself for not calling Matt to tell him about this because he thought it was too late and he did not want to wake him up. But after having seen this horrible scene in front of him, he thanked himself for finding out what was happening. "Oh God.." He gasped devastatedly, rubbing his temples with one of his hand while he placed the other one on his hip. The sight of his son being fucked by a guy had totally driven him out of his mind. At first, he was unsure whether his son was helplessly assaulted or doing it intentionally on his own will. However, due to the lack of Matt's resistance, he concluded that it was most likely the latter. He shook his head trying to regain some of his composure. "No! It can't be happening." he mumbled desperately.

Tai and Matt were then caught in a sea of despair; Pulling himself out of his boyfriend, the brunette mentally struggled to find the best sensible reaction. Things like this surely did not happen everyday, therefore it was very normal if Tai found himself unprepared; Despite he felt sickening lump started to grow behind his throat, the brunette painstakingly forced his mouth to let out words. "Mr. Ishida it's not-"

"Shut up!" Tai's attempt to explain was soon cut off by a painful venom on the edge of Mr. Ishida's voice. Pointing his index finger towards Tai, he pasted a threatening look upon his face. "You- get out of my house!" Fury and disdain were visible in his voice.

"But-" Tai tried to resist, unsure of leaving the blonde alone with his dad's current state. He knew that Mr. Ishida would not physically hurt his son but people tended to be somebody else in this kind of circumstances, let alone the truth he had freshly learnt.

"Get the fuck out of my house!"

Hearing Mr. Ishida's harsh scream, Tai could feel his heart skipped a beat. "I can't!" He shouted in reflex. "I'm not leaving with your current shape, Mr. Ishida." He tried to emphasize, letting out a slight anger that had inevitably been formed in the gap between his fears.

"Tai, just leave," Matt whispered. His hand reached on the brunette's strained wrist. He did not want to be left alone facing this threatening situation by himself but he knew it was all merely his fault. If only he could control his passion and did not let the brunette fuck him in the first place, there would not be this predicament.

"But Matt-"

"Please, I'll be fine." The blonde insisted. He tried hard to look convincing despite he could feel tears started to gather in the corner of his eyes.

Knowing that confronting with the blonde would only lead them nowhere, Tai proceeded to leave the bed. Collecting his clothes on the floor, his mind wandered contemplating his resounding fears and worries. What was he supposed to do to prevent anything bad happened to the blonde? Should he really leave? What if Mr. Ishida could not contain his anger and did something terrible? What if he could not see the blonde anymore? His pounding head was near to blow.

Once he was fully clothed, he knew that he did not have any other choice but leaving; Swallowing the lump of worries in his throat, he paid the blonde a brief glance and headed to the door. He dragged his leg nervously while his head remained hung down.

He jumped in shock when he felt Mr. Ishida's hand grabbing the collar of his shirt. His eyes widened in horror as the blonde's dad tightened his grip and pulled him closer; Preparing his mental in case Mr. Ishida punched him in the face, he clenched his jaw shut and inhaled hesitantly.

"Don't you dare see my son again! Ever!" Mr. Ishida ordered. His narrowing eyes were enough to make the brunette winced. "And don't try to fuck around or you'll have to deal with me even further." His voice was rough and tinged with anger.

It was not as if the blonde's dad solely hated Tai. He had known the brunette for technically forever, fairly enough to trust him staying over whenever he left his son, but this freaking occurrence had certainly washed away all his respect and trust towards Tai. You know what they say, you spend your entire life building the castle but it could be burnt down in one night.

The brunette nodded his head in response despite he had to betray himself for doing so. He rushed to the door as soon as the blonde's dad pushed him off. He felt nothing but terribly guilty when he finally reached the door leaving the blonde to face the rest of the sickening night all alone.

A deadly silence was soon flooding the room. The blonde shifted uncomfortably pulling the bedsheet to cover his naked body. Clearly aware of what was about to happen next, he composed himself by staring at the floor.

"Tell me what's going on, Matt." Crossing his arms on his chest, Mr. Ishida investigated his son in calmer voice. He glared at the form on the bed expecting a response that did not seem to come. "Yamato Ishida, are you listening to me?" He raised his tone in order to gain the blonde's attention.

Matt flinched and tightened his grip onto the bedsheet. Hearing his dad shouting had only made his heart racing uncontrollably. He searched for the words inside his head but in his current state it seemed to be the hardest task to accomplish.

"Are you listening to me? Huh? Have your ears stopped functioning?" Mr. Ishida squeezed the blonde's bare shoulders with both of his hands, rocking him repeatedly.

"You know what's going on." The blonde finally answered hesitantly yet quite sarcastically.

"Yeah I know what's going on. I notice now that my son is a goddamned faggot!" The blonde's dad declared matter-of-factly, staring intently at those blue eyes of his son.

Matt winced when he felt warm liquid falling down his cheeks only to realize it was his depressing tears. "I don't give a fuck!" To his own surprise, he still managed to expel a response.

"Yeah you don't give a fuck, you just love to get fucked" The dad said mockingly as he took his hands off of his son then turned around and sighed. "What's wrong with you Matt? I never raised my son to be a homosexual or any other disgusting form of society disease like that. It's a shame, you know. It's disgrace!" He knew that he might have been less caring by frequently leaving his son alone due to his demanding job, but he really never expected things would turn out like this. "Oh God.."

Matt just remained silent. The blonde had always suspected that his dad was a homophobic and hearing those judgments flowing directly from his dad's mouth had only verified his suspicion. Knowing his dad's actual opinion regarding this issue had completely made Matt more pessimistic even to argue.

Turning back around to face the blonde, Mr. Ishida furrowed his brow preparing to state his demand. "Listen, fix things up and-"

"There's nothing to fix about!" The blonde abruptly cut off.

"You're sick Yamato! You're damaged," The blonde's dad yelled dramatically. Gripping his son's upper arms in order to make sure the blonde paid his full attention, Mr. Ishida proceeded to continue his previously interrupted demand. "Listen, fix all the shit up and stay away from him. If I still find you keeping in touch with him, I will get rid of him no matter what. Is that clear?"

"Whatever,"

"Don't gimme that bullshit Yamato. Now tell me that you're gonna do as I tell you!"

The blonde was desperately wanting that freaking moment to be over soon so he just nodded his head slightly. He then turned away and laid back down on his bed wishing he was somewhere else.

"Okay, I assume it as a yes," Mr. Ishida retorted simply, the fact that it was already after hours and the unbearable fatigue he was feeling had forced him to end the argument. "I'm tired now I need to rest." He loosened his tie as he moved his feet heading to the door. "You better sleep too,"

Soon after he heard the door shut, the blonde calmed himself down by taking several deep, relaxing breaths gradually. He felt slightly relieved knowing that he had just passed a critical point. However, he knew that the worst was yet to come.

Staring blankly at the ceiling, he tried to digest what had just happened. His dad had accidentally found out what he had been sharing with Tai, and then he was forced to end it all. It was really intricate for the blonde. He loved Tai and there was no way in hell he could leave the brunette, but he definitely did not want to confront with his dad either.

"Shit.." He cursed to himself miserably.

He and Tai had only been dating for about two months even though they had liked each other since practically the first day they met. The brunette had managed to obtain a remarkable achievement by convincing Matt to put aside his hesitation and pessimism until he decided to follow Tai's suggestion about building a serious relationship. But due to the blonde's pressure, they agreed to keep it secret since same-gender relationship was -like in most corners of the earth- still considered to be improper, abnormal and taboo. Besides, they doubted if their friends and family would understand.

After getting lost in thought for quite a while, Matt came to a conclusion that, indeed, he loved the brunette, but he did not know for sure if he loved him enough to take the risks. And what about his brother, TK? What if he had same contention with his dad and ended up hating him for being a gay? Matt really loved and cared about his little brother and he would not be able to stand it if he lost him.

And what about his other friends? What about his band mates? What about the world?

At moment like this, he really needed to follow his conscience. But to his more distress, it did not even seem to be co-operative. He mused his thought to sleep eventually.

The next morning came up somewhat too quickly. The blonde woke up with a throbbing head and aching body that somehow felt like a hangover. He could barely leave the bed. If it was not because of his dad asking him, he probably would end up not leaving the bed at all.

Speaking of which, Mr. Ishida had been acting weird that day. After awakening his son and telling him to take a quick shower, he cooked breakfast. It was unusual since cooking was always the blonde's job. Ever since the divorce of his parents, Matt had always been improving his cooking and housekeeping ability in order to cope with the fact that his father could not be relied on it.

Apart from that, Mr. Ishida had also asked the blonde not to go anywhere that day, stating that they needed to spend more time together sometime. Matt was not really surprised by all of his dad's oddities. He thought that it had to be his dad's first step on the mission of 'fixing' him. Just thinking about it was sufficient to kill his appetite.

"You don't like it?" Lowering the newspaper he was reading, Mr. Ishida asked his son who was sitting opposite him staring blankly at his breakfast, looking a bit bewildered.

"No it's just-"

Matt was cut off by a buzzing sound of ringing phone. He was about to leave the kitchen chair to pick up the phone when he saw his dad glanced at him pointedly telling him not to. The blonde blinked and returned his focus back to his breakfast.

Putting down the newspaper on the table next to his coffee mug, Mr. Ishida sighed slightly then proceeded to reach for the phone on the wooden desk near the kitchen door.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad. Is Matt there?" The boy on the other end of the phone spoke excitedly. Mr. Ishida could tell that the boy had to be wearing some sort of big smile on his face.

"Oh hey TK! Yes he is. You wanna talk to him?"

"Only if you let me,"

"Yes sure, wait a second." Mr. Ishida's voice was covered by an unintentional light laughter. For a 14 years old boy, TK was kind of affable and enchant. He also seemed to possess this special ability to light up people's mood. However, his brother tended to be immune of this.

Mr. Ishida then turned around to his other son who was still playing with his food. "Matt, it's TK."

The blonde reluctantly stood up to reach for the phone from his dad, absently brushing his hair as he did so. "Hi Teeks," He said barely audible.

"Hi Matt, you sound boring. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh." TK muttered under his breath. He could have sworn that something was wrong with Matt but he decided to drop it at least for the time being because he knew his brother would not just tell him. "I'm coming over. I just want to make sure if you're home."

Matt was not very sure if he wanted his brother to be around at this moment, especially with his currently imbalance state. However, he had not seen TK for quite a while and he thought it might be suspicious if he refused. "Yeah, sure."

"Ok then. I'll be there in a few," TK hung up leaving his brother with an annoying dial tone. Putting the phone back on its cradle, Matt sighed then got his attention back to his barely touched breakfast to finish it.

"What is it?" Mr. Ishida asked the blonde without looking him in the eye because he was still busy with his newspaper, reading an article about the historical significance of toilet paper.

"Teek's gonna come over," Matt replied monotonously after swallowing the first slice of his cheese omelette. He then put off his eating utensils and stared at the table blankly. His dad took notice of it and turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" The blonde's dad questioned his son rather indifferently. From the look on the blonde's face, Mr. Ishida could actually tell what his son was thinking about. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna tell TK about last night-" He paused then folded down the newspaper that he had finally finished dealing with. "-or anybody else in that matter, as long as you keep your promise."

"Whatever," The blonde did his best trying to sound as flatly as he could as he stood up abruptly making his way to his room.

"Matt, come on," Leaping off from his chair, Mr. Ishida yelled loudly in order to stop his son but only got nothing in response. He sat back down on his chair and leaned against it, letting out a long, heavy sigh of frustration. It apparently would take considerable amount of effort to deal with this issue.

It was kind of boring for the blonde to spend the weekend just sitting around on the bed staring at the wall all alone. He usually spent it mostly with Tai, playing video games, watching movies, or just kicking around. Tai. What about him? It was not as if the blonde had merely forgotten about his boyfriend and last night occurrence, he just -perhaps- was still in shock state that he could not even come to think straight about it.

The blonde hesitantly reached for his cellphone on the bedside table and turned it on. He narrowed his eyes when he saw what was written on its display. Unusual amount of New Texts and Voice mails. He escaped a small sighed from his mouth and proceeded to scroll down on each of them.

The first text was from Luke, his band mate who also doubled as the band's manager, telling that there would not be band practice this weekend. Yes, Matt was a lead singer of a band. It was not quite a band actually. It was more like a stupid troupe of hardly skilled high school students and dropped-out collegian who happened to have similar passion in being a rockstar. The blonde was of course an exception. He had always thought that music was the best field to wreak his unexpressed feelings, beyond the fact that he had considerable skill in singing. He was also mastered in playing several sorts of instruments, especially guitar and piano.

The next one was spam text from Izzy, a teenage prodigy and super genius friend of his, telling about the discovery of new computer malware that had been declared as the most dangerous digital threat to date and how to get rid of it. The following was from Zach, his another band mate, telling about how broken-but-grateful-at-the-same-time he was by his girlfriend's wise decision in dumping him. The blonde could not help but letting out a small smile -despite his chaotic condition- realizing how silly his friends could be sometimes.

His newly formed small smile evaporated gradually as he noticed that the rest of the texts were all from Tai. So were the voice mails. He felt slightly guilty knowing that he had left the brunette feeling worried about him the whole night. However, he was still unsure whether or not he was ready to deal with his boyfriend, surely with every sort of its consequences. Came to think about it and he found his head pounding again.

He was about to continue digging out the remaining unread and unheard messages when he heard knocks on the door.

"Matt, can I come in?"

It was TK.

A thought of staying silent and pretending asleep flashed through Matt's mind for an instant moment but he knew better than that. Then again, he had let TK coming over in the first place. It would be a fool of him if he acted strange then and attracted unwanted suspicion from his brother. No to mention being coward for running from situation. Oh well, all he had to do was to act as normally, that was for sure. Matt shoved his cellphone to his jeans pocket and cleared his throat. "Come on in."

The door swung open slowly, revealing a proportionally tall and fairly well built figure of average 14 years old boy wearing a white tee shirt covered by a fully unbuttoned grey short-sleeved plaid shirt. It looked good on him, especially when it combined with that not-too-tight dark blue jeans. His blonde hair hung loosely without the presence of his used-to-be-inseparable hat. He had a cheerful grin on his face and his ocean blue eyes were simmering with enthusiastic sparkles. What a typical TK, always appeared to be overjoyed as if he had just won a lottery. But somehow it matched him. Without those, he and his brother would extremely look alike. They were carbon-copy anyway.

He closed the door with his foot and extended his arms preparing to bear-hug the taller blonde which by then had stood up by his bed smiling genuinely for the first time that day.

"Ahhh brother," The shorter blonde murmured between reflex light laughter as his brother wrapped his arms around him and patted his back gently. They remained like that for awhile. It was sort of a sacred brotherly ritual for them to hug each other when they met, usually after quite a long time not seeing.

"Ummm Matt, I would like to keep breathing," TK exclaimed jokingly from his brother's unintentionally-had-become-too-tight embrace.

They could not help themselves but bursting into heavy laughter. It was always nice to have good time together. For a moment, the older blonde felt so relax and content as if he had nothing to worry about, just enjoying the presence of his brother and his infectious cheerfulness. On the other hand, the younger blonde also found himself feel relieved that despite his brother had sounded slightly uneasy over the phone, there was no any trace indicating that something was wrong. Or at least he thought so.

After having a little chit-chat and updates-exchange about their school, Matt's band, TK's basketball team, progress of their lives in general and some sort of crap like that, they conveniently spent the next few hours in a fun and exciting atmosphere, watching some old DVDs and playing their recent favorite video games that they were still to finish.

"So how's Tai?" TK asked excitedly eyes focused to the medium-sized screen, hands gripped on the controller. He was trying to co-operate with his brother in a certain mission of zombie-extermination game. "Did you guys have fun last night? He's sleeping over, right?"

The older blonde froze in his cross-legged position next to his brother in a small corner of his not-too-tidy room. His stomach twisted and his breathing hardened. His hardly formed good time had officially come to an end and left him with a mood-wrecking feeling. He should have known that this question would be brought up eventually. But still, he found himself unprepared. Normally, it was not a big deal. It was common for TK to ask about his brother's best friend. But for the time being, it appeared to be an extreme difficulty.

In order to avoid further difficulties, he knew for sure that keeping his indifference mask was an uncompromising obligation. In fact, it had always been a part of his daily routine. It could not be that hard. "He's fine," He said casually. "And yep, we had a good time last night. He didn't sleep over, though." His speech flowed gracefully, just like a weather forecaster announcing today's temperature. He mentally gave himself a reward for this.

"Oh? But Kari told me he did." TK exclaimed somewhat distraught. "I phoned her last night asking about school assignment and -you know- we were kind of distracted and ended up talking about nothing in particular and lost track of time." He smiled and shifted slightly to stabilize his position, eyes still focused to the screen. "She hung up at about eleven. She would have told me if Tai came home." The smile vanished and an unidentified tone covered his last sentence.

Just when he thought it could not get worse, reality had proven him wrong by deciding to hit him harder. That little piece of unexpected information from TK effectively magnified his already overwhelming ordeal. He had come further to this conflicting emotion on whether he had to be worried about the fact that the brunette did not come home last night and something bad could have happened or had to be exasperated -because on the other hand- this fact had also led to a very visible suspicion he was desperately dealing with. It was not as if the blonde was trying to be self-absorbed or anything, it was just-

"Watch my back Teeks I'm gonna place this grenade on their nest. And beware of those crawling nurses!" Matt commanded demandingly in attempt to distract his brother and prevent him from committing further interrogation.

No matter how perfectly cloaked it was and no matter how hard his big brother trying to act naturally preoccupied, TK could still sense that something was amiss. He was not retarded after all. Indeed, that notoriously invincible emotion barriers of the older blonde had never ceased on deceiving most people. But TK -along with Tai- were privileged exceptions.

The younger blonde ignored the game they were playing and turned to face his brother, concern visible on his face. "Matt, what actually happened last night? Is anything wrong?"

"TK left-left- go left and grab those roses! They won't appear again until- at least after we reach the next check point."

"Matt!" The younger blonde snapped sounding slightly annoyed.

Matt sighed softly as he hit the pause button on the controller and tossed it slightly to the floor. "Nothing TK. Nothing's wrong," He said convincingly. He even managed to plaster a reassuring smile although mentally he cursed himself for causing his brother to worry about him. It was supposed to be the other way around, to sustain his brother's happiness and comfort in any circumstances. Letting him down or making him worried had to be the last thing he ever wanted to do. "Hey, you hungry? Come on, I've just learnt this new method of serving ramen in hardcore way," The older blonde straightened up as he raised to his feet, pointedly inviting his brother to do so. The smile on his face had grown into a playful grin.

"Matt, I know something's wrong, why won't you tell me?" TK asked sounding rather sincere. He hung his head on his sitting position as if he was disappointed that his brother did not trust him enough.

"TK just drop it already, will you?" The older blonde retorted rather impatiently. "I'm fine, Tai's fine and that's it. Everything's cool," He added as he made his way to the balcony door hoping that the afternoon breeze would ease the heating ambience. He could not blame that perceptive nature of his little brother even though it could really be so overwhelming sometime.

"Let's see Tai then," TK suggested immediately as he raised to his feet. There was this certain pressure on his tone that sounded more like ordering than inviting. "It's been a while since the last time we chilled around. Come on, skatepark sounds tantalizing," Clapping his hands in excitement, he approached his brother who seemed to be utterly panicky by his suggestion.

"I- I don't think it's such a good idea," Matt stammered nervously.

"And why not?" TK who by then had stood beside the older blonde asked in rising tone. His brother's insecurities had already gotten his nerve apparently. "You never refuse to hang with Tai before and all of a sudden you guys were suspiciously stopping your sleeping over session and you tell me he went home last night when in reality he did not and god-knows-where he went and then you start to cover things up and you keep telling me that nothing's-"

SMACK!

In a blink of an eye the younger blonde was sprawled helplessly on the carpet-covered wooden floor. Blood trickled idly from the corner of his lips as he tried to raise his body to sitting position using his elbows. He winced when he felt shooting pain on his left cheek, both inner and outer.

Matt did not know what had gotten to him. He had no clue of what had consumed his sanity nor he knew if he had not gone nuts. The only thing he was sure about was that he had punched his little brother for even-god-doesn't-know-what reason. Maybe he was freaked out by his brother prudent interrogation? Or maybe he had unnoticedly gone selfish in a desperate effort to cover his issues? All he knew for certain was that he was absolutely being a complete idiotic moron. "Oh shit oh shit, TK," He said in somewhat panic tone as he bent down to reach for his brother. "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"What is it boys?" Their dad showed up unexpectedly in the room and in a very appropriate moment. Wearing only a towel on his hip, he put a confused look on his face. TK's rather shouting voice which was followed by the sound of something falls had attracted the man who happened to be at the hall on his way from the bathroom. "Jesus TK, are you okay? What happened?" He asked in surprise when he saw the blood then bent down as well and wrapped his arm around the back of the half-lying younger blonde. He then turned to face his older son who was holding TK's arm. "Matt, what did you do to your brother?" He asked bluntly with accusing look on his face.

"I-"

"No dad, it's my fault." TK covered up his brother's hard time immediately. He did not want his father to suspect anything.

"Oh boy," Mr. Ishida said. He could sense the uneasiness between his sons but he decided to drop it anyway. He could tell that it had to do with that current issue he was dealing with. "Come on, we gotta ice your bruise. Then I'll drive you home," He supported the wounded blonde and walked him out of the room.

Matt saw his brother glance at him briefly with that concern look on his face as they walked out the door. He then bit his lip and hung his head unsure of what he had to do. How could he be acting like such a jerk when all his little brother did was only trying to help him?

"We're gonna talk, Matt." Mr. Ishida said as he closed the door behind him.

That was it. Shit had gotten more and more real now. As if that problem involving his boyfriend and his father was not enough, then his brother had also noticed that something big was up. He knew that it would soon lead to an endless cycle of complicated dilemma. And to his fear, he had no clue whatsoever of how he was going to deal with it. He sighed then threw himself to his bed miserably trying to block those tears that had gathered from falling.

TO BE CONTINUED

What do you guys think? Hope you like it anyway.  
I'm not sure where this story is heading actually so suggestions and ideas will be very appreciated. Just let me know on the review.

*news flash*  
Are you guys fan of No Use For A Name? They're that old-school melodic hardcore band which have just lost their lead vocalist last month. It was kind of shocking. Tony Sly just died at the age of 41. My big brother freaked out when he heard the news.  
As a tribute, you guys are recommended to check out his last solo album Sad Bear. It's extremely great! There's this one song called Devonshire and Crown which I think it lyrically was supposed to be written for our beloved Tai & Matt. Why? Just check it out yourself :p

Okay enough rumbling and thanks for the reviews so far. I love them very much! I thank Takato the dreamer, Dark-Angel-XX, Krad, Saphero, bed of nails and sandpaper, Guest, MrGooseyMoose and all those invisible people who have given invisible reviews. You guys made my day :-*  
And I'm sorry about that spelling/grammar thing. I will take them seriously from now on.  
Thanks again :D 


	3. Chapter 3

Torture and Temptation

CHAPTER 3

"I'm home,"

Taichi announced to no one in particular after shutting the door behind him. It was almost noon. He was starving like he could eat a horse and exhausted like he could just sleep for the rest of his life. It was not really surprising actually since he had been through hell the previous night.

After getting dumped by Mr. Ishida, Taichi wandered across the town aimlessly since he knew people in his house would have been fast asleep and he did not want to get any more trouble by interrupting their slumber. He ended up in a late night bar and god bless the barman who had been very kind and let him stay the night in the bar's back room; stating that kids these days needed an ultimate savior. Taichi had not been very sure whether the barman was really kind or just plainly retarded -or maybe just a little bit tipsy- by letting him stay. But the brunette thanked him anyway even though he had to do a huge pile of dishes in the morning as a favor in return.

The brunette yawned and scratched the back of his head as he made his way reluctantly through the hall. It was saturday but there was no sign of any form of life in the building.

So quiet.

He wondered if his family had silently gone vacation without noticing him. The image of his sister and parents were cheerfully running around on the white sand with some tropical rhythm in background flashed through his mind; making him growl to himself foolishly irritated by his own imagination.

Soon after, a sound of someone snarling in upset tone caught his attention. At first, he was unsure whether it was real or it was just part of his daydream.

"Mom? Dad?" He called as he got closer to the source of the sound.

"Where have you been, Taichi?" A man who seemed to be in his late thirties asked in response. He was standing by the kitchen counter folding his arms on his chest looking totally irked.

Mr. Yagami with his easy and outgoing nature was hardly found in such cranky shape unless something not right occurred. He was just like Taichi. Or more appropriately, Taichi was just like him. It was 'like father like son' after all.

"He was over at Matt's. I told you." A woman answered voluntarily from his sitting position on the kitchen chair. She then turned to face the brunette -who was still standing awkwardly- and plastered a mild smile. "Welcome home, sweetie." She greeted.

Mrs. Yagami was that kind of mother whom everyone would wish they had; very affectionate and caring about her kids without having to spoil them. She could still be firm and assertive, though, if the situation required her to be. She was a total housewife so she had her full time, attention and concern to her family.

"What's up dad? You look like I broke your favorite golf-stick." Taichi asked jokingly as he pulled a chair and sat on it across his mom. He then reached for a homemade cookie from the jar on the table.

"It's Uncle Sam," Mrs. Yagami answered. Her voice was clear but it was somewhat covered by uneasiness.

It was strange. Taichi never heard his mom sounding like that at least since his little sister -Kari- broke her ankle in ballet practice when she was a little kid.

Did Uncle Sam also break his ankle? It could be.

Uncle Sam was Mr. Yagami's younger brother who was currently in university attending his seemingly eternal study. He had -so far- spent seven years in a supposed to be four years program. He was not the smartest living uncle in the world apparently but he was a nice guy despite he seemed to be somewhat rebellious every once in a while.

As much as the brunette concerned about his uncle, he secretly thanked god that his dad's exasperation had nothing to do with him. "What about uncle Sam?" The brown-eyed brunette asked curiously before taking a bite of his cookie.

"That stupid ungrateful bastard screwing up," The dad answered spitefully. "I can't believe this. I feed him, give him shelter, support him with his never-ending-college tuition and he gives me a big gay wedding in return?"

Taichi felt something twisted on his stomach when he heard that particular word in his father's confession speech. No- it was not the cookie he was eating. It was more like that feeling he got when his mom accidentally caught him watching porno; normal porno.

"What do you mean?" The brunette asked rather suspiciously alternating his gaze between both his dad and his mom. Did it really mean what he thought it meant?

"Your uncle ran away, Tai. He-"

"He chose to be rotting in hell by deciding to be a fag and getting away with his godforsaken immoral boyfriend." Mr. Yagami finished his wife's sentence abruptly.

The brunette froze on his way of reaching for another cookie; his right hand outstretched, his jaw dropped and his entire body stiffened. "What?"

"Your uncle left his dorm last night. He went oversea with his male-lover, leaving his study, his job and everything." The mom clarified further making it rather clearer.

"Mother would be very disappointed. I have failed her." Mr. Yagami cried guiltily as he sat down on the kitchen chair next to his wife; holding his head with both of his hands miserably. "He should have been married and rising his own kids by now instead of becoming a queer."

"Hush," Mrs. Yagami soothed as she placed a comforting hand on her husband's back and patted him gently. "Don't talk like that honey. It's not your fault."

Taichi rolled his eyes inwardly seeing that sort of soap opera scene in front of him right before he realized something that completely transformed his feelings.

If his dad was so upset and disappointed knowing his brother being a gay, what would he be if he found out that his son was in fact a gay as well?

Why did Uncle Sam have to unveil his sexuality at this particular timing? And didn't he have a girlfriend?

The brunette could feel the sickening feeling -of being caught watching porno- grow harder inside his stomach. He was originally going to tell his parents about his current issues right when he came home; hoping that if he explained it properly, they would understand and eventually help him to convince Matt's dad. But it turned out to be a wishful thinking apparently.

"Ummm, I'll be in my room," The brunette declared rather nervously as he proceeded to leave the kitchen. His parent did not seem to notice since they were still busy with their intense don't-cry-honey-it'll-be-alright session.

As he walked down the hall, the brunette convinced himself that it was not a proper time to talk to his parent and he would soon find the proper one. He kept telling himself that he would try hard and find a way to make his parent understand no matter how and they would end up accepting him for who he was.

That was the positive side of the brunette. His optimistic and ready-to-take-the-risks trait seemed to never cease. He was type of a person that would always stand his ground and hold on to his beliefs.

Taichi slowed down his pace when he noticed that the door to his sister's room open slightly. He stopped by the door then turned to pop his head in.

"Hey Tai," A brunette girl inside the room greeted monotonously. Dressed in a white tank top and grey tight sweatpants, she was laying on her stomach on her bed with a laptop in front of her. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. There was that barely noticeable frown on her face pointing that she was not really in a good mood.

"Hey Kari, what's up?" Taichi greeted his sister back with a smirk as he entered the lively ordered room.

It was a general four-walled room actually with a bed, drawers, wardrobe and other common stuff people could find in a girl room. But its orange and white catclaws-patterned wallpaper made it somehow more catchy and cozy.

"Not much. I'm just trying to distract myself from dad's rumbling about Uncle Sam." The female brunette said as she straightened up to sitting position. "I mean- how can dad be so narrow-minded? Gay people are still human and that's it. It's not like they hurt anybody or anything. They just have different preference and it's not a big deal." She explained quite bluntly. "Right Tai?"

"Huh?" The male brunette who by then had sat on the other edge of the bed blinked in mere surprise. His facial expression could be interpreted as the mixture of confused, shocked and amazed as a quick response to his sister speech.

Taichi had always known about his sister broad mind, analytic viewpoint and receptive tendencies. Like when she as a kindergartener insisted him that sun was a star. It was quite a shocking insight for the brunette because he himself did not even have half a brain to think that way back then. But this particular opinion of her sister was quite beyond expectations. With his current issue, Taichi found it very embolden.

All of a sudden, the older brunette felt like he had seen a light in the end of the tunnel. It was very prospective. With his sister's expectant opinion, Taichi had come to a new level of confidence that he would make it in convincing his parent.

Her sister would help him and he would soon accomplish his mission. Right, he just needed to confess to his sister first and then this, and then that, and then-

"What? Do you have anything against gay people?" Kari inquired in his brother lack of response.

"No- of course no." The male brunette shook his head mildly in dismissal gesture then glanced to her sister's laptop screen. She was seemingly in a mid of editing some photographs using that well-known photo processing program.

Apart from annoying her big brother, Kari also had special interest in photography. She had a potential skill in it. With the help from TK, some of her works even managed to be featured on a photography magazine. It made her happy and of course made her brother stupidly envy.

"Great. But you're not gay yourself, are you Tai?" She asked accusingly.

"W-What are you talking about? Of course I'm not,"

"Got you! I was just teasing you, Tai. God- I should have taken picture of your priceless face," The female brunette giggled annoyingly throwing a heart-shaped cushion to her brother who did not bother to catch it back but pouted instead.

The male brunette secretly regretted his lie. It was an appropriate moment to bring his revelation actually but his reflex response had ruined it. "What the hell? I am supposed to be the one who teases you, Kari. You're my little sister," Taichi informed sounding irritated.

"Oh whatever," The female brunette rolled her eyes as she reached over the thrown cushion and hugged it back like her life depended on it. "So how was last night? Did you have fun with Matt?"

"Yeah," He lied.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah yeah yeah." The male brunette answered in singing tone as he stood up and suppressed a yawn. "I'm feeling worn out now. We were kinda staying up all bloody night like there's no tomorrow. Oooh lovely bed I'm coming!" Taichi thought that he better left before her sister asked for further details. He was not in a good mood to make up a story.

Kari rolled her eyes again as he watched his brother stretch. "Don't make up an excuse, Tai. Just tell me that you're a sleepy lazy ass,"

"Talk to the wall," Taichi said mockingly and got hit by a cushion in response. He snickered in triumphant as he left the room closing the door quietly behind him.

xxx

The brunette heaved a heavy sigh as he finally reached his own room. The room was extremely identical with his sister's except that it was messier and the wall was plain white with some obscure posters of soccer team, topless rock singer and that strange five-wheeled vehicle. Oddly enough, there were also a soccer ball and an old skateboard hung on one of its surface.

Yes, Taichi was a great soccer player and used to be the captain of his school soccer team. He had to lessen his play and get more focus to his grade though, as he was currently in his final year of high school.

He loved soccer but it was just a hobby and he never planned to have a living out of it. He always wanted to be a diplomatic worker or politician; anything that required massive amount of social and leadership skill as opposed to his dyslexic tendencies towards technical and engineering stuff.

The exhausted brunette glanced at the clock on the bedside table as he peeled his clothing. It was 1:23 in the noon. He realized that he had forgotten about his plan of eating-like-a-pig. Those cookies he ate and those welcome-home surprises he got had managed to overcome his starving.

He then tossed his worn black cargo and grey long-sleeved shirt to the laundry basket and changed to a pair of white star-patterned boxers and a green baggy t-shirt with a big fingerprint symbol on it.

Once he was settled comfortably on his unmade bed, the brunette started to think things through. His recent session with Kari which had led to a revelation of her unexpected opinion about gay people; his dad's serious irk of Uncle Sam for being gay; and last night occurrence involving Mr. Ishida and the most beautiful living son of his, Yamato.

Matt? How was he doing?

He convinced himself that the blonde and everything in general were going to be alright as he stretched and let out an exhausted yawn some more.

He soon sounded asleep only to be awakened a couple of hours later by the sound of dramatic growl.

He gasped in horror as he noticed that he was surrounded by darkness; thinking that he was dead and had woken up in hell. It took him a few seconds to register that he was actually still in his own room only with the lights off and that frightening growl was his stomach.

He scratched his head and stretched slightly as he checked the clock. 8:08. Shit. He did not plan to sleep that long. Sleeping was one of Taichi's favorite activites and he had always been very proud that he was capable of doing it with his eyes shut.

Wait, what? Never mind.

He then got out of his room heading over to the kitchen as he gritted his teeth in annoyance realizing that his mom did not even wake him up for supper. He was about to shout his complaint when he noticed that the house was very quiet. No TV sound, no trace of human presence, no crickets, nothing. He began to worry about the fact that he frequently found his house in such condition lately.

"Where are people?" Taichi mumbled to himself as he opened the fridge to get something to drink. A white paper lying on the kitchen counter caught his eyes then. Right, a note. He reluctantly picked it up to examine it.

-  
Tai sweetie, dad needs refreshment so I decide to take him to that paintings exhibition I was telling you about and we probably will spend the night at the hotel. Your sister's sleeping over at one of her friend's so you own the place. Dinner's in the fridge and I left 30 bucks in the usual place. Just in case.  
See ya in the morning sweetie,  
Mom,

And no partying!  
-

Right, no partying. The brunette sighed then crumpled the white paper before tossing it into the garbage.

After finishing his supper, Taichi spoiled himself by leaning lazily on the midsize leather couch in the living room with TV remote in one hand and a can of cold soda on the other. He flipped through the channels and occasionally took a sip of his beverage.

Unfortunately, it turned out that the TV decided to be retarded by only airing a boring elderly talk show, a corny music show, a chick flick movie and some more crap like that. The brunette snorted in disbelief then shut the flat screen TV off.

Home alone. It was generally a rare precious opportunity for most immature adolescent to obtain total freedom and privacy. If things were normal, the brunette would certainly invite his blonde boyfriend to have a special sleeping over session; special because it would have an intense and hardcore love-making ritual in one of its to-do list.

The brunette could feel his member hardened underneath the thin layer of his boxer as he imagined about those intimate activities he could do to the blonde if he were around.

He would be kissing his soft cherry lips teasingly, caressing his amazingly soft golden blonde hair, holding his slender figure from the back and feeling the arousing sensation of their skin rubbed against each other.

At this, Taichi could no longer contain himself properly. His raging hormone and unconrollable teenage libido had gotten the best of him. He shut his eyes and slipped a hand under his boxer starting to stroke his growing manhood slowly.

He then started to imagine the arousing look the blonde would give when he slipped a finger into his slick entrance; the whimpering noises the blonde would let out when he caressed his chest and played with his nipples; the sexy moans the blonde would scream out when he slowly shoved his fully-erected dick into his damn tight rectum.

The way the blonde groaned. The way the blonde screamed his name. The way the blonde bit his lower lip. The way the blonde gasped and panted when he shot his release.

Lust-fueled blood rushed through his body as the brunette kept rubbing and squeezing the whole aching length of his member. By then, he had had his boxer down on his knee still in his leaning position on the couch.

The libido-driven brunette then dampened his hand with his saliva in order to make it more slippery and proceeded to jerk his raging meat-stick off a little bit faster.

For a moment, he enjoyed the intense pleasure he was giving himself. He was so absorbed in his heavenly bliss that he did not notice he was moaning loudly; breaking the stillness of the empty house.

Taichi's mind kept haunted by those images of his blonde boyfriend shut his eyes and dropped his jaw slightly as the brunette thrusted his dick in and out, fucking him brutally.

The flying high brunette opened his eyes suddenly and increased his stroking pace as he felt the profound pleasure had become too overwhelming.

"Ah, uuh- haahhh," Scream of satisfaction roared across the dim room as a series of sticky milky liquid shot jolted from the tip of his rather oversized manhood to his stomach. It stained his shirt but he was too contented and exhausted to care.

He always loved orgasm.

Home alone with an intense jerking off session involving those images of his adorable blonde as his fantasies had actually left his mind blown away. At least, his mom forbade him partying not masturbating.

xxx

"But that bruise looks good on you, dude."

"Shut up Davis, or you'll soon get one, too." TK snapped to his best friend then take a gulp of his soda before looking back at the desolate road outside.

After that freaking incident with his brother, he ran into his friend on the way when his dad was driving him home. He then asked his dad to pick Davis up and drop them at the cafe instead.

The blonde told Davis all of the details about what had just happened while they were having their meal. The blonde noticed that his best friend kept furrowing his brows during his story telling; pointing that he himself was undoubtedly in utter shock hearing the news.

"I don't know, it just- my brother wouldn't have hit me just to beautify my look, right?"

"Yep. Unless he's planning to become a makeup stylist." Davis analyzed as he leaned back to his chair putting both of his hands on the back of his head. "He's got quite a skill on it, though."

Davis was a reckless by default and evidently obnoxious type of a friend. His explicit and sometime dumbass remarks portrayed perfectly his trademark act-first-think-later behavior. For some mysterious reason, those traits always reminded the blonde -and most people in general- of Taichi; their carbon-copy looks, their mutual interest in soccer and their aggravating autistic tendencies were extremely suspicious. It appeared that Davis was a minimized younger version of the brunette and it was somewhat bizarre since they did not share any blood relation. People frequently joked that they were long lost brothers.

"Very funny," The blonde said sulkily before taking another gulp of his drink.

"Geez, quit being so touchy. It's not as if your brother beats you on daily basis,"

"That's the point. If he did, I'd have gotten used to it. And I'd never be so worried like hell now." TK explained as he glanced to his school mate to examine his appearance briefly. Davis was wearing a plain blue collared t-shirt and a pair of ripped white jeans. His mahogany spiky hair appeared to be more glossy than usual. Too glossy actually, as if he had applied excessive amount of hair gel on it.

"Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Tai," The mahogany-haired boy declared.

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious." The blonde commented simply unimpressed by the lack of creativity in his friend's declaration. He then turned away to inspect his surroundings.

The modern style cafe they were currently residing was barely occupied. A mid-aged fat man sitting across their table and a family with four members in the far corner were the only visitors besides them.

It was late in the afternoon; the sun was approaching the west side horizon but its light still managed to penetrate through the glass wall and illuminated the inside of the cafe.

"And I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the way Tai always stares at Matt," Davis stated sounding rather mysterious as he rubbed his forehead.

"What do you mean?" TK who was trying to recognize the song that was playing turned his attention back to the mahogany-haired boy; curiosity spread all over his face.

"You do think they're secretly hooked up, don't you?" Davis asked as he shifted a little to straighten his position. "I mean- it's kinda obvious. The way Tai strips your brother with his eyes, the way his hands always cling to your brother."

The blue-eyed blonde rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "They're best friends. It's called platonic, you pervert!"

"I don't know. It could have been less intimate," Davis reasoned as he shrugged innocently.

"Then why nobody else notices? Not even me?"

"Cuz you're too busy getting on my way to get Kari."

"What?" TK raised an eyebrow playfully. His face was covered with fake surprise expression. He had always known that the mahogany-haired boy had a serious crush on the photographer girl and he always made fun of it. Especially with the fact that Davis thought the blonde was trying to compete with him. On the other hand, the blonde himself was more like to assume her as a sister.

"Never mind." Davis blushed sheepishly and clutched his drinking straw in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. He then took a long sip of his ice cold vanilla latte while mentally slapped himself for being so slippy with his tongue. He leaned back against his chair once he was sure the red shade on his face had gone. "So, have you asked Tai about this?"

TK sighed softly as he picked a loose thread on the sleeve of his shirt. "Nah, I'm not sure he's going to open up if my brother isn't. You know them. They always work that way."

"Another point to believe that they're hooked up," Davis said in analyzing tone.

The blonde rolled his eyes again. "Come on Davis, I'm expecting an advice here, not a -let's accuse Matt of being gay and see if his brother gets pissed off- treatment,"

"And what do you call my hypothesis about them, then? Well, seems like you're expecting advices from a wrong person," He opposed defensively; crossing his arms on his chest.

"Yeah, I should have known your minuscule ancient brain's too restricted for this kind of thing." TK retorted mockingly as he turned his head looking back to the road outside.

"Hey! You're the one who's got punched on the face and lost half of the brain here. Not me." The annoyed Davis snapped; giving the blonde a gentle glare. "If you're really that omniscient, it'd be easier for you to go ask Taichi." He added.

"Fine! I'll talk to him." TK relented. He did not want the argument to go too far off-course. The blonde himself felt that he was a little bit more huffy and irritable; so he tried to contain himself and sustain composure. The blonde heaved a light sigh and proceeded to finish his soda in one gulp. He burped slightly just then and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "About Kari, you don't really think I'm getting on your way, do you?"

Davis flinched a little to the sudden change of the subject. "Well, sometimes. I mean- I know that you know that I'm into her but-"

"Davis, I told you million times to quit being such a coward and go ask her out already." The blonde cut off gently. He then placed a mockery smirk on his face. "It's not my fault if I'm so damn attractive that she can't handle it,"

The mahogany-haired boy rolled his eyes. "Dude, I think I'm about to throw up,"

They both bursted into laughter for a precious five seconds before stopping as they noticed the fat man who was sitting across their table cleared his throat and gave them a death glare.

They then looked at each other and let out a lower and more acceptable chuckle. Just then, they heard a tacky ringtone.

It was Davis' cellphone roaring a text notification. He reached for the device from his pants pocket and read the message. He frowned and snorted his nose in annoyance; pointing that the text was not very interesting. "Gotta go. My sister's gonna blow up my room any minute now," Davis announced as he rose to his feet. "Catch you later, dude." He tapped the blonde's shoulder slightly and proceeded to leave.

"Yeah, see you too Davis." The blonde raised a hand slightly as a farewell gesture. He then rolled his eyes to himself as he noticed he was the one to pay the bill.

xxx

Taichi tossed his rarely used soccer ball to the wall from his leaning position on his bed and caught it back skillfully; doing it repeatedly in order to distract himself from a speeding train of thoughts in his head.

It was a general sunny Sunday. His room was flooded by late morning fresh air and a small stream of sunlight also made its way through the ajar window.

His parent had come home from the paintings exhibition and rushed out again right after breakfast to take care of his uncle's resignation from the university and some other stuff.

The brunette doubted if the university administration would be open on Sunday but shrugged it off eventually at his dad's insistence. His mom on the other hand, just got with it as long as Mr. Yagami shut his mouth.

His little sister was seemingly still at her friend's and probably would not be home until later that day.

Again, the house was so quiet. The brunette could clearly hear low noises from birds twittering around suburb environment. A very appropriate atmosphere to get lost in thoughts; his thoughts about the next step he was supposed to take.

Fed up with the soccer ball, he tossed it one last time across the room and turned his attention to the window; hoping to get some fresh morning air to soothe down.

He was about to leap off the bed when his cellphone chose that exact moment to roar annoyingly.

The previously scowling brunette developed an ear-to-ear grin on his face as soon as he noticed the name on the Caller ID. It took him less than a split second to straighten up to cross-legged sitting position on his bed and placed the phone to his ear.

"Matt?" He greeted enthusiastically.

Silence.

"Hello, Matt?"

"Tai?" The person on the other end of the phone answered somewhat hesitantly; voice flat.

"Geez Yama, I was worried to death about you. Are you okay?" The brunette asked; sounding excited beyond belief. "You're okay, right? Hang on Matt, we're gonna make it. We're gonna work this out. We just need to-"

"Tai-"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine too Yama." He cut off confidently. "Don't worry about me. And I miss you. So bad. So fucking bad." The brunette never knew if he could be sounding so pathetic. But he could not care less. The fact that his boyfriend was one piece and even managed to call him had eased his pride.

"I'm sorry Tai but- it's over," Yamato whispered his last two words. His voice was hoarse as if he had been crying all night.

"What? What do you mean it's over?"

"I- I can't live like this. It just-"

"I love you, you love me and we both know it Yama. And we're gonna-"

"No Tai, it's too much. I can't take the risks. My dad, TK-"

"Bullshit!" Taichi shouted; absently clenching his free hand as he did so. "We're gonna stand together Yamato. And we're gonna make it! You have to believe me. They'll understand; they'll accept us and we're gonna fucking make it through!" The grin on his face had gone long ago; only to be replaced by a deep scowl again. Taichi pushed the phone closer to his ear -if it was even possible- hoping to get a clearer and better answer. "Matt?"

"No I-" Matt trailed off as if he was going to break a sob; He then sighed heavily before stating his farewell. "Bye Tai," And he hung up.

"Yamato wait- FUCK!" The desperate brunette growled to himself as he tossed pillows, cover and other nearest things he could reached all over the room; excluding his lovely iPhone 5. He never thought it would turn out like this; not this way, not this fast.

The blonde might be insecure and pessimistic but they were together. Taichi wished that the blonde could believe him; could keep his faith in him; could be more co-operative to stand their ground; to take whatever risks together and deal with them; to strive for their love.

Taichi ruffled his hair in frustration and growled some more. He was about to sink to his bed when his cellphone rang again. He picked it up abruptly not bothering to check the Caller ID. For a mere second Taichi hoped that it was Matt; calling up again to say that he had changed his mind.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tai." It was TK. "Is everything alright? You sound like you have killed someone," He asked teasingly.

The brunette sighed softly and proceeded to finish his previously interrupted intention; sinking to his bed. "Yeah everything's fine, what's up?" He faked a tone.

"I need to talk to you. Can we meet up? Like- now?"

Hearing the serious tone TK was speaking, the brunette wondered if it had anything to do with his brother. He placed his free hand on his forehead as he began to think. Maybe it might as well a good time to tell the younger blonde the truth and asked him for help.

Or maybe not.

"Sure, where you at?"

"The skatepark. Can you make it quick?"

"Alright, I'll be there in a few." Taichi said as he rose to his feet. He heard TK murmur something incoherent before he hung up.

After dressed nice in a red long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of dark jean shorts, he grabbed his 8.1" Birdhouse skateboard -no, not the one hanging on the wall- and proceeded to leave the house.

Once he was outside, he was greeted by an already heating sunlight. Nice weather to have outdoor activities actually. He looked up to the sky and he found not a single cloud for at least within radius of five kilometers or so. He did not really care. He shivered slightly to accustom his body heat.

The brunette then stepped on his rather dusty board and started to surf on the concrete pavement in a steady speed; heading over to the local skatepark a few blocks away from his hectic neighborhood.

He always loved it that he lived in an estate residential, not in an apartment complex. It made him feel somehow more like human.

It took him no more than twenty minutes to reach his destination; a considerably large bowl-shaped concrete field with a couple of bumps and blocks on its surface. The bumps had various heights and there were metal railings on most edge of them. The far end opposite the entrance of the skatepark was facing directly into the ocean.

The skatepark itself was not really crowded; a couple of sporty looking guy appeared to be skating on the field while the rest were just sitting around on the edge, watching over and cheering up sometimes.

The brunette waved a hand as he skated his way to the smiling blonde; standing idly by the lowest bump holding his board. Noon sunlight made his golden hair glow blindingly. He was wearing a grey sleeve-less hoodie with black horizontal strips on it and a pair of blue denim jeans. His worn-out sneakers reminded the brunette of his own.

After a quick hey-dude-how's-it-going crap, they settled down on the edge; sitting on their boards under the shade of a pretty huge tree.

"So what's up?" The brown-eyed brunette started. "Does it have anything to do with that bruise on your face? Man, you look like Chuck Norris."

"Exactly," The blonde answered rather sulkily. "My brother gave me this for free so that I can scare the shit out of people." He explained with sarcasm; rubbing his bruise to emphasize his point. He wondered if he better had bruise any more often so that people would not make a big deal out of it.

"What? Matt did that to you? Geez, does he decide to be playing a bad guy now?" Taichi asked somewhat quizzically. Matt never hurt his precious little brother either physically or emotionally; as much as he knew, it was the first time. The brown-eyed brunette wondered if it had anything to do with-

"Tai, what happened that night?" The blue-eyed blonde inquired in rather casual tone as he loosened the zipper of his hoodie. The conveniently livable atmosphere had revolved into such a dog day; he felt sort of sultry despite their position under the tree. He wondered how the brunette felt with his long-sleeved outfits.

For a moment, Taichi just stared blankly watching a guy with Tony Hawk's appearance who had just made it jumping over a railing from the highest bump. The crowd around seemed to be congratulating him with whistles and victorious applause. The brunette flinched slightly when he felt the blonde on his side nudge him with his elbow. He sighed softly and turned to face the blonde. "Right TK, I need to tell you something serious," He gave a certain pressure to the last word as he rose to his feet; pointedly telling the blonde to follow him to a more private spot.

They wandered along the edge towards a more shady area until they settled on a bench at the far end of the skatepark. The blonde then prompted. "Well?"

"Alright. First of all, you have to promise you won't freak out," The brunette said demandingly with a firm look on his face.

TK quirked an eyebrow in a what-the-fuck gesture for a moment before nodding his head in affirmative.

"And if you do freak out, you have to promise that it'll only last for ten seconds or less,"

The blue-eyed blonde rolled his eyes but nodded again anyway.

"And if-"

"Would you please save your stupid terms and conditions for later and tell me already, Tai?" The impatient blonde cut off. He had always known very well and gotten used to the fact that Taichi had some sort of drop-dead genetic anomalies from birth -Taichi was his brother's best friend and his best friend's brother after all- but he still found it somewhat frustrating sometimes.

"Alright," Taichi closed his eyes and inhaled deeply to gather his courage and get rid of his hesitation before stating his announcement. "I- I fucked your brother that night,"

"What?" TK froze in his sitting position like a stupid deer in the stupid headlight; eyes wide open, jaw dropped. He wondered if he had not heard it right.

The brunette placed his elbows on his knees and bent over to bury his face on his hands miserably. "Yeah, literally. And your dad kinda walked in on us," He added almost unheard.

"Bullshit!" The blonde snapped as he rose to his feet. "My brother's not a fucking fag. He's not- he can't be!" Out of everything, that was the most unreasonable nonsense the blonde had ever heard and he refused to believe even if it was right.

"But he is TK. We are! We've been together for a while now." Taichi attempted to explain as he as well rose to his feet. "I love him and he loves me just as much even though he dumped me off this morning because of that night occurrence. And I- I need your help TK, I need-"

"No." The negatively dumbfounded blonde shouted; harsh enough to effectively stop the brunette from his rumbling.

So Davis was right.

Or not.

The anger-driven blonde grabbed the collar of Taichi's shirt pushing him back down to the bench with a threatening look written all over his face.

"TK?"

"You raped him!" TK accused in anger tone. "You son of a bitch, you fucking raped my brother!"

"Jesus TK. No-"

"Whoa- whoa, what is it dude?" A guy about Taichi's age with dirty blonde hair and green eyes made his way to interrupt the quarrel right when TK was about to blow a fist. His rather shouting voice had unexpectedly attracted attention from the crowd around.

Being so smart for his own good, the blue-eyed blonde knew better than to beat the shit out of the brunette in front of the curious crowd and attracted more unwanted attention which would lead to a series of unnecessary consequences. He maybe younger but he had more than enough strength to at least break the brunette's nose.

He let go of the barely breathing brunette, grabbed his board and proceeded to leave the scene. "It's none of your fucking business," He spat to the interruptor; pushing him quite hardly out of his way.

"TK wait!" Taichi rose to his feet for the god-knows-how-many times and attempted to run after the blonde but he was running so fast that he had already reached the exit in no time. "TK!" He screamed for one last time before giving up and bent over to stabilize his breathing. He was not very sure if he wanted to deal with the blonde with his current state anyway.

Hanging his head sulkily, Taichi walked back to the bench only to be greeted by the sneering interruptor. He secretly hoped that that commendable dirty blonde guy had not heard anything what he and TK were arguing about.

He heaved a heavy sigh as he drowned himself to the bench and screamed inwardly. As much as he hated it, he was truly aware that his life as he knew it had come one step closer to an absolute torture.

TO BE CONTINUED

Thanks for reading.  
Special thanks to Miles per Prower and Catherina for the insightful review and subscription.

Well, let me know what you think.  
REVIEW! Please? 


	4. Chapter 4

Torture and Temptation

CHAPTER 4

"So, the left side of the equation defines the curvature of space-time,"

A quite attractive man who seemed to be in his early thirties scribbled down some sort of super-complex endless mathematical formula on the white board in front of the dead silent class. That kind of crap was truthfully a serious nightmare for Taichi who was currently sitting on the last desk of the row near the wall; half listening to the lesson half staring absently into the blue sky outside the window. He never in his whole life developed any sort of interest or curiosity whatsoever towards physics. He simply hated it.

But it always reminded him of his boyfriend, though.

Yamato had always loved sciency things like physics and chemistry; stating that those scientific and esoteric knowledges could take him closer to disclose the true secret of life; quite philosophical indeed. The blonde had also told Taichi about his great passion in becoming a chemical engineer, a rocket scientist or maybe even an astronaut someday; in an effort to utilize the entire part of his brain; right brain for being a musician and left brain for being a scientist.

He had always been inspired and hugely influenced by that british science channel TV broadcaster who happened to be both success singer-songwriter and outstanding mainstream cosmologist. But for some reason, the brunette found it somewhat strange that the blonde loathed biology. He never asked him why, though.

Taichi then glanced to the other side of the class to look at the object of his thought. He chuckled silently as he noticed that the blonde himself seemed to be not paying much attention.

It was unusual.

The brunette was drawn from his daydreaming routine by an annoying marker hitting his head. He looked up in startled gesture only to be greeted by an offended look on the physics teacher's broad face.

Taichi had always wondered why Mr. Cox's appearance was kind of dashing; the look that was more suitable for a Hollywood actor. Wasn't it supposed to be an old balding man with thick glasses to be a physics teacher?

"Would you care to tell us what the right side of the equation defines, Mr. Yagami?" The dark blonde-haired teacher demanded as he picked up his marker from the brunette's desk.

"Huh?"

"Impressive!" Mr. Cox exclaimed in mocking tone. "I think you really have to reconsider using at least half of your brain to pay attention Mr. Yagami-know-it-all unless you're willing to be the object of my latest research about anti-gravity." The physics teacher then turned around and made his way back to the front of the class. "You know, that one when you'll be packed up in a giant plastic bag and then thrown down from ten thousand feet height of a flying airplane and see if the wind prevents you from falling,"

The whole class broke into various snicker and giggles breaking the previously lulling atmosphere. The brunette snorted in annoyance.

The physics teacher then scanned over the other end of the class before setting eyes on a particular blonde. "Mr. Ishida?"

The blonde who was staring blankly at his desk lost in his own thought flinched a little at the sudden calling of his name. He then looked up and cleared his throat. "If I'm not mistaken, it defines the distribution of matter and energy, Sir." Yamato answered indifferently in toneless voice.

Mr. Cox complimented the expressionless blonde with a captivated smile. "Excellent!"

The blonde then hung his head down as he noticed that the physic teacher had been staring at him for a little while too long for an impressed expression. There was also an unidentified flash on his narrowing eyes.

Taichi took notice of it as well and raised a hand. "Umm excuse me Mr. Cox but- what is it exactly a plastic bag has in common with gravity? I mean- did Albert Einstein also formulate their secret linkage?" He asked innocently but soon regretted it as the physics teacher gave him a cranky glare.

The whole class once again bursted into disbelief laughter; causing the brunette to scratch his head and placed a sheepish grin on his face in embarrassment.

Mr. Cox heaved a sigh and raised a hand pointing the class to be quiet. He was about to open his mouth to answer Taichi's retarded question when the bell rang.

It was their last period on Monday and the only class Taichi and Yamato shared.

The brunette's attention was caught by Yamato who was rushing towards the door as soon as the teacher dismissed them. He collected his stuff quickly then jogged over in an attempt to catch the blonde.

They had not talked since the blonde dumped Taichi off over the phone the previous day. The brunette had actually made some effort to contact him but only in vain.

"Matt, wait!" The brunette shouted as he made his way through the crowded corridor but only got nothing in response.

The blonde kept walking and speeding his pace; pushing aside some other students who were unlucky enough to be on his way.

"Matt- Yamato wait up!" The brunette increased his shouting volume as well as his jogging pace. He faked a smirk as he noticed that some irritated teenagers gave him a weird look. An effort to try to talk to a certain blonde had turned out to be such a dramatic chase.

After a quite exhausting four minutes of chasing, Taichi finally found the blonde stooping and panting slightly in a deserted corner between the computer lab and music room. He strode closer to the blonde quietly and grabbed his right wrist.

"What the-" Yamato jerked and raised his gaze ready to kill but got no chance because the brunette dragged him down immediately through the already less hectic corridor.

"Shit- Taichi let go of me!" The blonde tried to fight but Taichi's grip was too tight. Yamato could see his knuckles turning white; so contrast to his tan skin and even more contrast to the sleeve of his dark denim jacket.

The brunette did not answer. He kept dragging the resisting blonde heading to the end of the corridor; a barely used janitor's bathroom.

They were inside within seconds. Taichi released his grip on the blonde and locked the door behind him.

"We need to talk, Matt. We need to-"

"It's over Taichi. It's fucking over, alright!" The blonde cut him off quickly as he absently rubbed his strained and reddened wrist. "I'm done and there's nothing more to talk about. Nothing! Now let me outta here." The blonde tried to reach for the door's knob but Taichi blocked him away with his body, giving him a tense glare in return.

"How come you give in so easily, Yama? We love each other we should fight together, stand together and make them understand and-"

"I'm not you Taichi, I'm not ready to deal with the whole society loathing me and never will be!" Yamato snapped. He then crossed his arms on his chest and turned around to avoid the brunette's shocked face.

"But you love me and I love you and that's all that matters, that's all you could want Matt, I know it- we know it and you have to get what you want- what you really want. You only live once!" Taichi explained sincerely; his voice was soft yet firm and a convincing look written all over his face.

The blonde fell silent for a while trying to absorb what Taichi had just said.

Was it? Was it what the blonde really wanted?

No.

"Right, tell me more about your shocking discoveries, Tai. I know I only fucking live once and I'm truly unwilling to live it with every-fucking-one every-fucking-where judging me," Yamato yelled sarcastically giving a pressuring glare to the brunette's reflection on the mirror in front of him.

Taichi stepped closer to the blonde and place one of his hands on the blonde's slightly trembling shoulder trying to take him to his sense. He looked intently into the blonde's eyes through the mirror. Those sapphire eyes seemed to be radiating certain emotion that the brunette could not really interpret, vulnerable yet noxious. "You're not alone, Yama, we're gonna strive together." He whispered softly. "You have me. You know I'll always be there for you. You're my world and I'm the sun of your life which-"

"Then stay one hundred and fifty million fucking kilometers away from me!" The blonde jerked his shoulder harshly before turning to face Taichi. "Leave me alone, Tai. Live me the fuck-"

Taichi grabbed the blonde's upper arms, pushed him against the wall and kissed him. The brunette once heard what people said about stopping somebody by kissing them but he never expected about doing it himself.

And it turned out to be successfully working. The blonde settled for a little while although he did not return the kiss. The brunette lowered his hands to pulled Yamato's slender waist against his body as he licked the blonde's closed soft lips begging for permission to attach his tongue. He felt the blonde's racing heartbeat on his chest and his warm breath tickling on his face.

It was mind-blowing.  
"Ummph," The blonde murmured incoherently. He had been longing for that poisonous kiss. He had been missing that warming sensation he always felt when the brunette held his body against his; that disruptive pleasant feeling he always got when the brunette rubbed his hands against his skin.

The blonde's mind was currently in debating condition of whether or not he had to return the kiss; open his mouth and let the brunette's tongue to claim every corner of it; let the brunette take him away to an earthly heaven and immersed their souls in its unbelievably intoxicating enjoyment.

No.

Instead, the blonde pushed Taichi away abruptly and gave him a nice forceful blow on the face.

The brunette jerked slightly taken off guard but managed to grip the edge of the sink and prevent him from completely falling down on his back.

"I don't love you, Taichi. Not anymore," He hissed; proud that he had managed to make up his mind even though he could feel his stomach twisting. He did not know what he really felt anymore; he did not know what he believed in; he did not know what he wanted; he did not even know if he was still himself.

"Fine!" The brunette responded sounding somewhat hurt as he wiped blood that trickled from his nose with the back of his hand. "I'll leave you alone for a while. I'll give you time to think and decide your actual decision. I believe in you Matt and I know you love me, you still do." He said in expectant tone. He had sworn to himself about taking every risk he could get to convince the blonde and preserve their love. If it meant to get his nose punched then so be it.

After taking care of his bleeding nose, he gave the blonde a final silent yet meaningful glance and proceeded to leave the room

Yamato opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He did not know what to do. He had simply hurt a person who was only trying to care about him. He had once again made-

Who cared?

The blonde hung his head and clenched his fists trying to convince himself that it was what he had to do to prevent his life from living hell; the confronting father, the despising brother, the forsaking society. He concluded that all he had got to do was to learn to forget the brunette and all those things and memories about him. It had to be easy. It would be.

The blonde heaved a sigh then ran the water on the sink and splashed it to his face a little. Once he was feeling refreshed and composed, he straightened his outfits and proceeded to head home.

He was walking down the empty corridor heading to the main entrance of the school building when he heard someone shout his name. He turned around to see Mr. Cox's friendly smile.

What the hell?

The blonde bit his inner lips before deciding to approach the physics teacher.

"Mr. Ishida, would you mind giving a hand to take my experiment tools? I'm planning on changing my office furniture and that stuff needs to be put aside for a while," He said in pleading voice as he pointed to a mid-sized gyroscope and a small mechanic model of solar system on the doorway to his office.

The blonde blinked. "Sure," He approved simply then bent over to reach for the stuff. "Where do I take this?"

"Actually Mr. Ishida, let me take that stuff while you can take this," The physics teacher handed Yamato a stack of thick and rather dusty books covered by spider's web.

The blonde snorted before taking it carefully and balanced it on his grip. "Where to?" He asked rising an eyebrow slightly.

"Come with me," The dark blonde-haired teacher offered him a toothless looping smile and turned around starting to take his pace.

For a split second, the blonde noticed that unidentified flash on the physics teacher's hazel eyes; the same one that he saw earlier at the class. But he shrugged it off nevertheless; thinking that it might be just his tricky imagination. He then proceeded to take his step as well trailing the already ahead Mr. Cox.

"So Mr. Ishida, it seems to be a little late for you to still wander around the school, did you have practice, detention or anything?" The physic teacher asked casually trying to warm up the icy silence of their journey.

"Not really," Yamato answered flatly. The physics teacher had asked him quite a favor to waste his time by carrying some unimportant shit around the school, so the blonde had to make sure that he would not waste any more energy by having a pointless little talk.

He returned his focus to observe the field outside the window instead. It was deserted. The blonde wondered if there were no more infantile teenagers left to spend their day by molesting the green grass on the field; or maybe it was indeed already late. He shook his head to clear his tricking mind and continued walking.

They walked through the rest of their journey in rather awkward silence for quite a while until Mr. Cox stopped in front of a wooden door.

It was their destination; a storeroom next to the old locker area in the remote corner of the school building. The blonde did not know if that room was still used.

"Come on in," Mr. Cox invited after kicking the door open; revealing a somewhat gloomy inner side of the room.

A bizarre hesitation and an uneasy feeling struck through the blonde's body as he stepped to the doorway and examined the obscure atmosphere of the storeroom. For some unknown reason, he thought that something was just inappropriate.

Yamato was slightly taken aback from his little musing as the physics teacher grabbed the books he was holding all of a sudden.

"Okay Mr. Ishida you may leave now. Thank you very much for your genuine kindness," Mr. Cox offered him a grateful smile and dusted off the stack before placing it on the desk.

"My pleasure, Sir." The blonde replied as he dusted off his hands just as well. He then turned around and headed to the door.

It was only several steps and several seconds away from the storeroom when a crashing sound of a falling body caught the blonde's attention. He sighed and rolled his eyes in disbelief before jogging back to the source of the noise.

"Mr. Cox, are you alright?" He investigated as he examined the nearly pitch-black room. A broken chair, an old medical mattress and a desk with the stuff he took previously on its surface caught his sight but he failed to locate the physics teacher.

At that exact moment, the wooden door behind him shut abruptly; sending a loud bang noise to the silent room. It also blocked the light passage making the already dimmed room even darker.

The confused blonde jumped up in surprise when the soaking light from the ceiling lamp illuminated his surroundings without warning.

"Never been better," A crafty intonation of the unexpected voice forced Yamato to turn around abruptly to see two narrowing eyes and an evil smirk on the physics teacher's face. "Now, would you mind if I shove my dick up your nice little arsehole, Mr. Ishida?" He asked in playful tone still wearing his twisted smile as he pulled out a pair of handcuff from his back pocket.

"No! Leave me alone," The blonde took several steps backward nervously only to be smashed by the physics teacher's tall and quite muscular figure. He felt a sickening sensation on his neck when Mr. Cox began to kiss it.

The dark blonde-haired teacher then led his kiss upper to Yamato's ear; teasing every inch of the blonde's pale skin with his moist lips. "This room used to be the music room. It's soundproof so-"

"No! Ah-" Yamato twisted and turned on the suffocating embrace of his attacker trying to use all of his physical strength to break loose but his physic teacher was far way stronger.

The blonde whimpered and begged miserably when Mr. Cox pushed him down to the old mattress and handcuffed one of his hands to its rusty metal frame

"You're so beautiful, Mr. Ishida. Gorgeous," He exclaimed lustfully as he began to unbelt the blonde's ripped jeans. "And arousing,"

Yamato jerked his leg trying to kick the pervert teacher out but stopped as soon as he felt a cold metal linger on his neck.

"I'm not responsible for what happened to your throat if you choose to be disobedient, Mr. Ishida." The psychotic physic teacher whispered his warning; pressing a pocket knife on the blonde's neck gently.

It effectively forced the struggling blonde to lay still for several seconds before he jolted back as he saw a picture Mr. Cox was holding. "Shit! No!"

"Familiar? What an adorable little brother." The physic teacher faked a baby pout on his face. "I'm sure you're smart enough to know what it means. Oh, I beg your pardon, you are the smartest one here," He added as he licked the blonde's earlobe.

The blonde just stayed petrified when Mr. Cox stripped him off leaving only his upper dress. He turned his head away as the sick teacher grabbed his member and played with it.

"You got a pretty nice dick too, Mr. Ishida. How interesting," He said slyly and started to stroke the blonde's length.

Done with it, the physics teacher then spread the blonde's leg and lowered his examination grope until he reached the blonde's rectum. Yamato could not help but gasp in surprise as the physics teacher stuck a finger into his entrance.

It felt like de javu.

Mr. Cox chuckled. "Hmmm, you seem to be enjoying it already. But wait until you get a more proper object in it," He then rolled the sleeves of his white shirt and undid his cotton trousers. "Now Mr. Ishida, I want you to do me a little more favor," He yanked a lock of Yamato's golden hair and pulled the blonde's head closer to his hairy crotch. "Suck it!"

"No!" Yamato tried to resist but Mr. Cox tightened the grip on his hair, forcing him to swallow the semi-erected member of the sick teacher.

"Good boy," He said in heavy voice then continued to fuck the blonde's face.

The blonde coughed and choked several times as he felt a disgusting taste in his mouth down to his inner throat. He painfully struggled to pretend he was somewhere else doing something else when he heard his rapist begin to moan and whine in pleasure.

The sick teacher stopped him once his dick was fully erected and damped before pointing the blonde to lie back down on the mattress. "It maybe hurts at first but you're gonna love it nevertheless, Mr. Ishida." He said with a wicked wink.

The blonde gritted his teeth and gripped tightly onto the edge of the mattress as he felt the tip of Mr. Cox's thick dick made its way to his entrance. He shut his eyes and held his breath as the physic teacher began to pump in and out slowly.

"Oh my god, you're so tight," He said as he increased his thrusting pace.

Yamato tried hard to fight against himself not to let out a moan but failed. "Arrhhh," He then bit his lower lip and turned his head away to prevent himself from letting out any more enjoyment noises.

At that exact moment, the blonde felt like he had lost his common sense and his underlying intelligence that he did not know how to feel anymore. His mind loathed what he was feeling and wanted it to stop immediately but his body loved it and kept begging for more. He was finally taken off guard and started to moan louder as Mr. Cox fucked him faster and harder.

"I told you you'll love it," The physics teacher said panting as he kept pumping his manhood and caressing the blonde's bare stomach.

It seemed like forever and a little bit longer to the blonde until he felt the physics teacher's hand grip his tight with eager pressure.

"God, I'm gonna come," He announced in half screaming voice. "Aaaah- huh aaah shit,"

An uncomfortable yet dangerously irresistible warm sensation overwhelmed the blonde's stomach when Mr. Cox released his load deep inside him.

It felt like de javu.

Yamato shut his eyes and shook his head trying to murder his betraying mind but seemed to be failed as he found the physics teacher's sweat-soaked body fall on top of him.

"Thank you Mr. Ishida. That was very nice." He whispered between short breaths as he licked and bit the blonde's neck playfully.

Once he was fully dressed, Mr. Cox unleashed the blonde's abused wrist from his handcuff, kissed him goodbye on the forehead and proceeded to leave the room. "We'll meet again soon, Mr. Ishida." He winked and smirked like a maniac before closing the door behind him.

The broken and sore blonde stiffened in his laying position giving an empty stare to the ceiling. He could see his vision starting to blur as the tears of misery began to well on the corner of his eyes but he refused to let it fall.

He asked himself what he had done wrong that he had to be punished with all of this severe torture.

He never got to think even for a nanosecond if things could be more and more crueler. He never expected reality could give him more and more unbearable ordeals. He did not know how to face his inferno. He had no clue of how to feel. He was even unsure of how to live anymore.

"Tai.."

xxx

TK was lying on his comfy bed kneading the edge of his bulky blanket purposelessly. Doing such thing in the daylight was undoubtedly making him rather sweaty but he did not care. He was still trying to consolidate his disbelief and his logic to get the hang of what Taichi had informed him. His faith was still blocking him to believe that his brother was a gay and was intimately involved with his best friend. Even more disappointing, his brother did not bother to tell him about it.

He groaned to himself and rolled to his side letting the daylight radiance from the window sweep his face. Just then, the door cracked open.

"TK honey, are feeling better?" Mrs. Nancy strode carefully avoiding some dirty laundry and school textbooks on her way to reach the bed. She did not remember when the last time her son's room was as messy as a battleship like that. She did not even recall if there was such time anyway.

"I told you I wasn't sick, Mom." The blue-eyed blonde pulled his blanket to his chin as his mother rubbed his forehead with the back of her soft hand. TK skipped school that day without giving any valid excuse to his mom. Skipping school was not his habit so his mom happened to be wondering if her son was ill. She allowed him to stay home nevertheless. "Why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Mrs. Nancy took a seat on the edge of the bed and gave away a smile. "I stopped by to grab an article and some other stuff." She said evidently. Mrs. Nancy was a senior journalist in a quite influential newsletter publisher. Despite her hectic schedule, she always tried to take as much time as she needed to take care of her son properly. "Honey, you don't seem to be yourself lately. What's the matter?"

The blonde twisted and rolled to his other side avoiding his mom's gaze. "Nothing," He blurted simply.

Mrs. Nancy could not help but roll her eyes and sighed. "Then why are you skipping school and getting yourself wrapped with a blanket all day?"

"Mom, I don't wanna talk about it, alright?" TK snapped before pulling his officially-had-become-favorite blanket over his head.

"And you never yelled at me before," Mrs. Nancy bit her inner lips eying his covered son. She had been spending the last fourteen years of her life looking after the blonde and she had never found him acting so aloof until then. Anything was no longer normal since he came home with a beaten face. She had tried to dig up information but the blonde insisted to keep his mouth shut.

"Sorry," The blonde murmured under his hiding.

Mrs. Nancy pulled the blanket down gracefully yet firmly. "Listen honey, if you need-"

"No Mom just leave me alone!" The blonde cut off whatever his mom was trying to convey.

"Alright alright, I gotta go back to work anyway." The blonde's mom drew her hands up abruptly as if her son radiating some kind of nuclear heat. She assumed that it might be not a good time to deal with him. "Take care honey," She rose to her feet and headed to the door. "Just call me if you need anything," She informed as an afterthought before shutting the door behind her.

After making sure his mom had gone, TK rolled to his back and started to stare at the ceiling. He felt slightly guilty for making his mom worried but he did not want to tell her what was going on either. He wondered how his mom would react if he told her the truth.

"Hey dude,"

The blonde nearly jumped up from his bed when an unexpected figure suddenly popped out from nowhere. "How did you get in?" He asked with threatened look as if a serial killer had found his hideout.

"Hey relax, your mom knows I'm a perfect human being so she let me in," Davis explained stifling a snicker. "I can't believe you skipped school. You're a lucky ass, though. Mr. Cox didn't show up so no basketball practice today. Geez, that fashionable substitute coach's really getting on my nerves lately. I wish Mr. Bean come back soon before I'm starting to develop any interest towards physics or fashion." The mahogany-haired teen then made himself mild by sitting on the wooden chair facing the oblivious blonde. "What's the matter anyway? Your bruise's not starting to turn into tetanus, is it?"

The blonde sighed and set his eyes on a particular spot on the ceiling. "You're right Davis my-"

"Oh shit, you gotta see a doctor immediately!"

"No you asshole, just let me finish!" TK snapped irritatedly scratching his head in disbelief. "You're right, my brother's a poof and he's having fuck with Tai." He revealed in calm yet rather sulky voice with a scowling face.

"What? I told you!" Davis hit his own palm with his own fist in triumphant like he always did every time he scored a point on a soccer or basketball match. Yep, he played both quite well. His miraculously extraordinary skill in sports was seemingly a prudent compensation to his academic dysfunction. "Well done, they're cuter that way, anyway. Time to let the world know!"

"Bullshit!" The blonde gave the excited Davis a cautious glare.

The mahogany-haired boy raised both of his hands in defensive gesture. "What do you mean, dude? You have anything against it?" He interrogated.

"Yes, I have every right to go against it,"

"Bullshit!"

TK sighed some more and removed the blanket as he shifted to lean against the headboard. "Listen Davis, what would you do if you found out your sister was a lesbian and fucked around with her best friend who happened to know you just as well and they didn't even let you know?"

"I don't care. It doesn't mean nothing to me." The brown-eyed teen answered somewhat indifferently with a poker face. He then reached for an inviting object next to the computer on the desk and played with it. He found it quite amusing that the LED monitor was guarded by two spherical objects; a globe and a basketball. "So?"

The blonde snorted before turning away to the window. "Yeah, I always know you never give a shit to your sister. Or to everybody else in general,"

"Oh come on dude, don't be so dramatic!"

"I won't be acting dramatic if my brother's not giving me a drama," The blonde spun a little to set his feet on the floor. It was not a -wake up on the wrong side of the bed- effect but he noticed that the wooden floor was colder somehow. "It must be Taichi." He gripped the edge of the bed and placed an inspection look on his face. "Yeah, that bastard has swayed my brother. That's it. I have to ask Luke to get rid of him." He concluded with narrowed eyes.

Davis who was busy tossing up the ball to the air stopped his consoling activity at the mention of that particular name. "Luke? You mean that thorny-headed criminal with tattoos all over his skin?" As a goofy, the mahogany-haired boy always came to assumption that every college dropped-out with rebellious punk appearance just like Luke was a criminal; especially with the fact that the drummer guy was kicked out from the university with allegadly accusation of Marijuana smuggling. He was unsure whether it was true or not but it still made him kind of paranoid. Davis also never really had a good grip of why Yamato even had a heart to join his silly band.

"He maybe criminal but I believe he's got a better sense," TK replied in defensive tone.

Davis' extent forehead furrowed visibly. "Dude, he doesn't even know nothing but using his index fingers as drum sticks and- what do you mean by -get rid of Taichi- anyway?" He inquired quizzically.

The blonde rose to his feet and made a small path to the window; crossing his arms on his chest as he did so. "It's obvious,"

The brown-eyed boy ended his business with the unlucky ball and put it on his armpit before rising to his feet as well. "You don't plan to beat him up, do you?" He had no clue of what it actually was but he felt like he was caught naked in public when the blonde was nothing but plastering a subtle smirk on his face. "Oh come on, I don't think it's such a good move, I mean- what about Kari?"

"Well, fuck Kari, alright!" The blue-eyed blonde paid Davis a brief threatening glare before turning back to the window and inspected the outside world. "My brother is priority,"

The mahogany-haired boy was not quite sure why but the way the blonde behaved at the time being was making him rather uneasy and apprehensive like when he lost his mother in supermarket. "TK what's gotten to you? I don't remember having a hoggish maniac as a best friend." He complained with concerns on his voice. He then put the basketball back on its original place. "Matt must be very dejected." He whispered without really expecting to be heard.

As sincere and frank as it might sound, the brown-eyed boy's last remark had apparently stabbed into the very deep core of the blonde's currently susceptible nerves. Without warning, the flaring blonde pounced on the inattentive Davis and bumped him down to the floor by grabbing his collar. TK fell on top of the helpless Davis. The mahogany-haired boy winced when he felt a tickling pain on his back as an outcome of sudden merging of his body and the wooden floor in abrupt but it meant nothing to him compared to the flashing wrath on the blonde's ocean blue eyes only a couple of inches away from his brown ones.

The furious blonde was about to blow a fist but he was distracted by an exquisite countenance he was facing so dangerously closely. He narrowed his eyes as he examined the intricate and mesmerizing beauty. He had never noticed previously if those brown pupils were very captivating. He had never known until then if those parted red lips was so tantalizing; so kissable. He was formerly unaware if the brown-eyed boy's breath was so warm and soothing. He had never realized before then if the closeness of attached position they were sharing was very calming, comforting and- arousing.

The blonde's heart began to bombard his ribcage as he started to imagine what it would be if he closed the gap between their faces; how it would feel to claim those tempting lips. What it would be like to-

No.

The blonde tried hard to refrain from obeying those temptations. He constrained his treacherous thought that he was not supposed to think that way; he was not supposed to be intrigued by those improper things. It was wrong; it was impossible. He shook his head to clear his incoherent and devious mind before slowly releasing his grip on Davis' collar and detached himself; giving the molested teen an absolute freedom. "Leave me alone," He ordered as he turned around. His voice was fragile as a result of suppressing his indignation and confusion.

The distraught Davis shifted faintly to prop his body with his elbows before rising to his feet. "TK I-"

"Leave me the fuck alone!"

The mahogany-haired boy jolted slightly taken aback by the deafening shout the blonde rewarded him. He doubtfully began to take a few steps backwards as he noticed that the blonde kept clenching his fists. "O- Okay, just- If you need somebody to talk to, and- you know- just call me." Davis knew his stammered words were sounding stupid but his knotted intestines forced him to ignore it.

That was the first time he caught the blonde in such state; raging like he was going to kill in a moment and then transformed drastically looking so vulnerable a second later. The mahogany-haired boy could also have sworn that for a split second the blonde looked like he was going to kiss him. And to his more distress, he felt like his heart fell to his stomach when the blonde actually wasn't. He had no idea of what he was thinking but he shoved it up to the back of his mind to deal with it later. "Alright I- I'm leaving," And with that, Davis spun nervously on his feet and left the room.

Silence reigned. Vague noises of lawn mower from somewhere outside and rustling melody of afternoon wind poking twigs were the only audible sounds.

The imbalance blonde let out a dramatic sigh as soon as he noticed he was alone. He groaned silently and sank himself to the bed when a disrupting thought came back to haunt his mind. Despite his denial, the blonde began to yearn for the intimate feeling he had just experienced with his best friend. Unfortunately, he did not have confidence to tell what feeling it was or to admit that he liked it.

xxx

Mr. Ishida heaved an exhausted sigh as he buried his face to the steering wheel. He tried to relax for a while after turning off the engine of his old Volkswagen Passat Sedan which he had just pulled over at the driveway of his house.

Another insane day at work.

Being a broadcasting supervisor as well as programs editor and producer in a quite well-known TV station got him overwhelmed sometimes. Not to mention a bunch of unreliable staff and co-workers who was always bugging him with their immature irresponsibility. It frequently made him temporarily nuts. That day was fairly better, though. After arguing with his boss about whether or not they permitted to broadcast a human trafficking campaign during kids program, he managed to come home earlier.

He hopped off the car to be greeted by a relaxing dusk wind caressing his face; the unfamiliar smell of it made him shiver slightly. He smiled briefly to the old woman next door who was watering her shapeless wild lilies. A woman in her twilight doing such thing in twilight simply amazed him. He then grabbed his suitcase and shut the car's door before making his way to enter the house.

An overcast and rather eerie scenery welcomed him as he took his path through the hall. He made a mental note to reconsider hiring a housekeeper. A pretty big house with only him and his son as its inhabitants deserved to be taken care of more appropriately. With that, somebody would at least turn on the lights when the night came.

"Matt?" He summoned as he loosened his tie and stretched a little. He was not really expecting for a response but he was answered by a cracking sound. A thick mixed aroma of alcohol and smoke made him snort as he got closer to the source of the noise. As he walked, he mentally invoked that his son was not committing anything stupid.

But he was wrong. His heart nearly stopped and his nerves was wrecked by rushing adrenalin as he set eyes on a motionless form of his son lying face down on the floor. Dull light from the silent TV overexposed a mess of shattered glass around his body.

"Jesus Matt," He knelt down and made a place by shifting the couch and the table a little. "What the-" A lack of response from the lying blonde made his stomach turning. He grabbed Yamato and placed him on his lap before tapping his cheek gently. "Matt, are you alright?"

The blonde twisted and his eyelids cracked open revealing two bloodshot pupils. "Tai?" A weak smile spread on his face but then vanished as he realized he was mistaken. "Oh, hi dad," He greeted in drunken gesture.

"What were you thinking?"

"Dad I- Tai-" The blonde trailed off. He coughed several times and his face looked like he was being murdered. His whole body was feverish.

"Matt?" Mr. Ishida shook Yamato's slender figure. He began to worry when he noticed that the blonde did not seem to be breathing properly as if oxygen poisoned him. Just then, an unexpected object caught his sight. Mr. Ishida's eyes widened when they set on an empty bottle of a royal size blue label Johnnie Walker lay idly under the table. He wondered how his son broke his dead-locked liquor cabinet. As difficult as it seemed, the blonde's dad refused to believe that his son had finished it up in one take. He was beyond sure that the blonde's body would not have enough tolerance to sustain such excessive amount of strong whiskey.

Mr. Ishida's eyes went even wider as he noticed an empty container of sleeping pills not far from the empty bottle; what a lethal combination. "Oh god, no."

"Dad-" The drunken blonde began to whine. He looked like he was going to say something but he did not have enough strength. He kept opening and shutting his mouth as if something prickly was trapped inside his throat.

"Hang on son. Please, stay with me." Mr. Ishida gripped his son's hand tightly as the blonde threw up a mouthful of foamy white liquid. "Oh shit," Coming home early to find his son dying had thoroughly destroyed his fortress of sanity.

"Dad I- it hurts," Yamato's voice was weak and it came out as a painful whisper. A stream of silent tears began to flow from the corner of his eyes and his shortness of breath forced his father to grip his hand tighter. "Tell Tai I- I-" He did not managed to let out whatever he was trying to say. His eyes rolled like crazy before shutting up completely and his trembling body went stiff in a second.

"No, Matt please don't," Mr. Ishida's voice cracked as a hoarse noise since his throat went dry. He kept shaking the body he was holding but it did not respond. His heart sank like a stone in a whirlpool as he realized that it might be it. The world around him seemed to stand still. The passage of time seemed to be frozen. "God- no!" He began to reflect his thought as he held tighter his unmoving son and stroked his sweat-soaked blonde hair. Had he done it wrong? Had he been too demanding and pressuring his son about his issues? Had he gone insensitive and failed in upbringing his son? Had he accidentally and indirectly taken away the life of his son?

No.

The first and the only being that crossed Mr. Ishida's deadly devastated mind was Taichi. That sick son of a bitch had corrupted his son and he had to pay for it.

TO BE CONTINUED

Thanks for reading.  
Special thanks to Takato the dreamer and Miles per Prower for the inspiring and motivating reviews :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Torture and Temptation

CHAPTER 5

The rigid plastic chair he had been sitting on for the last five hours made his buttock rather stiffened as if it had turned to stone. He shifted and twisted uncomfortably while kept dragging his umpteenth cigarette. The empty private waiting room appeared to be less inhabitable with its sickening quietness and even more depressing with its dim and occasionally flickering light bulbs. He never liked hospital; the plain white and flawless surface of its walls, the shuddering and dizzying scent of its air and the smothering aura of its atmosphere always reminded him of his prevalent fears, sickness and death.

After a stressful and painstaking effort -including heat arguments with 911's operator about their service inefficiency as well as the ambulance's driver about his bad decision in taking route- the blonde's father had managed to rush his son to the nearest hospital in arguably proper time. The medical team immediately mobilized all of their might and capability in committing every possible way to save the blonde's life. It took a couple of discouraging hours and a bunch of advance medical method and procedure until they sentenced the blonde alive.

Mr. Ishida had informed his ex-wife about the situation along with its involving details and as he had expected, she freaked out. The blonde himself was currently undergoing a surgery while his parents were waiting for the result to obtain doctor's verdict and diagnosis.

The lost in thought man turned his head to the door as it cracked open quietly displaying Mrs. Nancy in her bulky yet stylish Calvin Klein grey night coat with two cups of beverage on each of her hands. She had a mixed expression on her face; worries, anxiety and irk. She might only get opportunity to see her older son once a week or so in uncertain basis after the divorce but it did not mean that she had lost her motherly affection for him. She found her life threatened by that freaking occurrence.

Mrs. Nancy handed her ex-husband his cup of plain black coffee before taking a seat alongside him. "So are you happy now?" She began in satirical voice after taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Mr. Ishida who was igniting his next cigarette blinked a few times in mere confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"How can you be so heartless, Timothy?"

With a blaming tone on Mrs. Nancy's question, the blonde's father was automatically aware of where the conversation was heading. "I was trying to be rational, alright? Stop acting like you're knowing it all. You weren't even there," He turned his head away after giving his ex-wife an emphasizing glare.

The blonde's mom replied the glare just as tense while absently clutched her cup with both of her hands. "You almost killed him and you call it being rational? Oh give me a break,"

"What'd you react if you walked in on him lying on bed with a dick shoved up his ass?" Mr. Ishida raised his eyebrows.

"You could have been more understanding if only you could try to know him better instead of spending your every second at your office like you'd die tomorrow." The blonde's mom reasoned with a firm look on her face eying her ex-husband who began to prop his head with a hand in oh-please-not-again gesture. "He's your son, dammit. You're supposed to take care of him, to love him like a good father would have, no matter what, no compromise and no exception,"

After realizing that his ex-wife's lecture had began to mess with his head, Mr. Ishida rose to his feet rather sulkily. "Don't start again, Nancy. Stop acting like I'm the one to blame. You're not my wife, not anymore." The blonde's dad was always incapable of handling women's so-called insecurities. In fact, it was one of the reasons he divorced. If he could choose, he would prefer spending a whole bloody day with his annoying co-workers rather than a minute dealing with his ex-wife. Mr. Ishida then pulled his already loosened tie purposelessly and made a small path towards the full glass wall hoping that the night city scenery would ease his headache a bit.

The blonde's mom placed her cup on the long plastic chair she was sitting on before folding her arms on her chest. "I am no longer your wife but I am still his mom." She declared in claiming tone. "And would you please get rid of that friggin' cigarette? For god's sake it's hospital," Mrs. Nancy snorted and waved a hand in front of her face to dramatize her point.

His ex-wife's difficulties forced Mr. Ishida to abort his business with the cigarette after taking a long last drag and threw it to the ashtray. He then heaved a small sigh and began to inspect the outside world.

The hospital they were currently in was facing directly into a pretty big artificial lake. The fourth floor he was residing was a perfect spot to obtain a good landscape. He could see the blur reflections of marble white full moon and city skyscrapers on the lake's rippling surface.

Entertained by the fascinating view, the blonde's dad relaxed for a moment up until his mind decided to tease him. "I should have known that sick Taichi brat would fuck around," He analyzed with narrowing eyes as he placed both hands on his hip.

"What?" The blonde's dad's ex-wife snapped slightly taken aback. "Quit being so headstrong and stop blaming him! Jesus, when will you understand? When will you open your mind? Open your heart?"  
As infrequent as she saw him in person, Mrs. Nancy had every confidence to tell that the brunette did not deserve to be claimed as the scapegoat of the issue. On the contrary, she was secretly amused by the fact that her older son was romantically involved with his best friend. She had always adored the brunette's unique personality and assumed that it would be a good subsidy and complement for Yamato's secluded character. "Oh well I doubt it if you even still have a heart," She concluded with mockery.

Mr. Ishida opened his mouth ready to argue but got no chance as the door cracked open silently. The blonde's parent turned their heads in unison to find a young lady with slutty nurse outfits holding a clipboard on her chest with a forced smile on her face. "Excuse me Sir, Ma'am. The doctor would like to see you," She tilted her head a little as a silent command pointing them to follow her. Mrs. Nancy could not help herself from rolling her eyes secretly as she examined the nurse's appearance from behind. Her ridiculously too-tight clothing made her look more like a government hooker rather than medical servant.

The naughty looking nurse escorted the blonde's parent through the deserted corridor in nauseous silence. The desolate and rather creepy midnight atmosphere of the hospital gave Mrs. Nancy a slight goosebump on the back of her neck as she began to imagine if they were the only humans taking shelter in the huge building after surviving zombie apocalypse. She could not help but hold her ex-husband arm in abrupt and got a strange look from him as a response.

After passing through two intersections and a dark locker area, the nurse finally stopped in front of a glass door and ushered the blonde's parent to the doctor's office. She gave the sitting doctor a brief flirty nod before leaving the office.

"So?" Mr. Ishida inquired expectantly once they had settled on the soft leather chairs. A quite young wrestler-looking doctor he was facing was very typical with his glasses, stethoscope and white laboratory coat. The blonde's mother's ex-husband could have sworn that the friendly look on the doctor's face was fake and just part of official procedure.

The baldheaded doctor flipped close his Sony VAIO notebook and gave away a dead serious look before stating his declaration. "So, we have tried our best and now it depends on your son Sir, Ma'am and that-"

"What happened to my son, doctor?" The blonde's mom interjected impatiently causing the doctor to blink almost pointedly trying to make sure that there would not be more interruption.

"Alright, the sudden lethal concentration of propyl ether ethanol on his brain nervous system has caused an abnormal blood vessel constriction and stoppage to his hippocampus. The condition is exacerbated by the harmful amount of ethchlorvynol as the reaction catalyst which in turn has triggered the deficiency of thiamine down to below its critical point; thanks to those sleeping pills," The doctor explained in boring tone alternating his gaze between his presentation listeners.

Mr. Ishida pursed his lips and blinked. "In English?"

"Yes, your son will undoubtedly suffer from retrograde amnesia as a general outcome from Wernicke-Korsakoff syndrome. That is if he makes it."

Mrs. Nancy put a worried look on her face after shifting on her seat a little. Those stupid foreign words the doctor was talking about might sound confusing but his last sentence was more striking and pinching her attention. "What do you mean if he makes it?"

"I told you it depends on your son, Ma'am. We have performed all the possible procedure yet still, the worst may happen. He was currently struggling to endure critical condition and we can't guarantee,"

The blonde's dad narrowed his eyes. "So if everything goes well, he'll wake up and forget everything?"

"Not exactly Sir, he will presumably be able to remember general knowledge rather than specifics. Recent memories are less likely to be recovered but older memories will be easier to recall due to strengthening over time." The doctor paused as he noticed that the blonde's parent shared a confused look. "In short, there's an apparent possibility that he won't remember any event he experienced within range of up to one or one and a half year or so,"

Feeling smacked by the verdict, the blonde's mom gasped quietly as she hung her head and rubbed her chest. "Oh poor Matt,"

The doctor cleared his throat and took off his glasses before folding his arms on the desk. "And- I may as well inform you this, did any of you notice that your son involved in sexual intercourse before the incident? We found an evident trace of semen inside his- excuse me- secretion organ and the organ itself appeared to be scratched and with those we may also come to conclusion that your son has been, sexually abused," The doctor's tone was just as uneasy as his facial expression.

"What?" Mr. Ishida jerked on his seat a little as he digested the information but then clenched his fists silently on his lap realizing what it could only mean. "Taichi, that fucking son of a bitch has really gone too far,"

The blonde's mom paid her ex-husband a concise death glare before returning her focus to the doctor. "No doctor, it wasn't actually sexual abuse it was- ummm- well, you know what I mean," She informed rather awkwardly with pointing look.

Taken aback by his ex-wife injudicious conclusion, Mr. Ishida turned his head in abrupt. "What do you mean, Nancy? Then why did he try to kill himself?"

"Use your brain, he thought that he had committed a guilty pleasure and realized that his father would foolishly rampage so he just did what he could think about,"

"Bullshit!"

"Excuse me Sir, Ma'am," As dramatic and intriguing as it might appear, the doctor did not really want his office to be an arena of debate contest. "That's all I can inform you for the time being and if there's any development we will immediately let you know. Good- morning?" He let out his last two words hesitantly after taking a short glance to his silver Rolex.

xxx

An annoying noise of crashing object deprived him from his peaceful slumber and forced him to crack his eyes open. He rubbed the drowsiness from his eyes and rose to sitting position before taking a peek at the small digital clock on the computer desk. 5:55 am. It was five minutes away until his alarm went off. A thought of cherishing that precious five minutes flashed through his mind for a second but another noise told him to forget about it. He removed the cover and proceeded to leave the bed. A peculiar feeling on his scrotum made him promise not to go sleep in jeans ever again.

"Mom?" The young blonde investigated as he made his way to the kitchen. He quirked an eyebrow after noticing that his mother was taking care of a broken teapot mess scattered across the kitchen floor. It did not happen every day. He wonder if he had unintentionally gone too aloof that his mother could not handle it anymore and decided to start throwing and breaking things.

"Good morning honey, I'm sorry for waking you up." Mr. Nancy greeted with an apologetic look after grabbing a plastic-handled broom from the corner and proceeded to sweep the mess. "And I'm sorry for leaving you home alone last night." The unexpected phone call she received the previous night had given her a sudden morbid panic attack that she did not even manage to write a note or any other sort of information conveyance for her younger son.

Scratching the back of his head, TK stifled a yawn before taking a seat on the kitchen stool. "Oh? I didn't even notice," He said mercifully. After the incident with his best friend, the young blonde had tried to distract his mind by working on his independent sketching project.

Ever since he accidentally caught a clip on TV about a newly built highest skyscraper somewhere in the middle-east, the blonde had started to have special interest towards exterior design and architecture. He was not half-hearted with it. He had even started to master conventional sketching technique as well as learn to use digital architecture program. Last night, he was so absorbed that he did not notice if his mom left.

After getting rid of the mess and setting another teapot on the stove, the blonde's mom followed her son's suit and sat opposite him. "TK honey, something happened."

The serious tone her mother was speaking took back the blonde's attention of which was about to leave his seat to get prepared for school. "What happened?" He ran a hand through his hair absently with curious look on his face.

The previously freezing morning air transformed suddenly into a body-boiling atmosphere as his mother unveiled the story. A virtual viper began to strike its attack inside his stomach when he swallowed the information. "What? It can't be! How did-" The tone of his unfinished sentence was full of despair. Woken up to be informed about a dying big brother was not really exciting. "It's Taichi, mom. He pressured Matt, he forced him and now he's trying to kill him," He silently began to clench a fist under the table as he suppressed the tears that threatened to fall.

Out of everything, Mrs. Nancy never expected her son would give such commentary. "What are you talking about? You sound just like your dad, you know? Listen honey it was-"

"No!" The blonde waved a hand in quite dramatic way before rising to his feet and stormed off the kitchen. "I have to see Luke."

"TK, where are you going? You're gonna skip school again?" Mrs. Nancy's yell was answered by a banging noise of the front door when it was shut in abrupt. She finally figured out what had made his younger son act differently lately. It was kind of surprising for her to know that his younger son's brotherly support towards his big brother would cease just due to his sexuality. She held her head with a hand and yanked a lock of her light almond hair in frustration. "Great,"

xxx

"What's the matter, Tai? Did you fail on your calculus test? Again?"

A deep gloomy cloud on her brother's face led Kari to take off her pink Lady Gaga's HeartBeats earphones and place a teen magazine she was reading on the kitchen table. She was not an oracle or mind reader but she could easily tell that something had ruined her big brother's day. Taichi was well known for his expressive behavior after all so he would have to take emotion control classes if he wished to be more unreadable; or at least learn a few methods from his boyfriend for that matter to deceive his sister's exceptional receptive nature.

The older brunette paid his sister a meaningless blink as an instant response before making his way to reach the fridge and get something to drink. Walking home from school with a smiling like Teletubbies sun over his head had made him somewhat dehydrated despite the plausible distance. His tiresome journey was worsened by a stupid giant Rottweiler he ran into on his shortcuts which insistently scared the shit out of him with its slobber fangs. Taichi suspected if his scrubby hair had secretly provoked the intense territorial instinct of the unleashed doggy. He had taken an oath not to take that shortcuts ever again from then on.

"Where's mom?" The male brunette asked after wiping his soda-soaked lips with the back of his hand.

Kari who by then was propping her chin with her fist blinked in amusement. She was familiar with her brother's voracity disorder but having an opportunity to watch him drink up a can of soda in a single gulp was quite entertaining. "Tuesday afternoon, cooking club." She answered without putting off her gaze from her consoling brother.

"Right," The male brunette let out a sigh and re-plastered the scowl on his face before sneakily taking a peek at the magazine.

"Tai, you wanna talk about it?" Kari asked in soft yet demanding tone after letting out a sigh as well.

The older brunette stopped his eyes from inspecting certain pale shirtless male model on the visible page of the magazine to pay the younger brunette his full attention. "Huh? Yeah, I mean-" He did not know if he was prepared to bring up his confession but the timing was very appropriate. "Alright, Kari I- I need to tell you something, and-" Taichi took a deep breath and turned around to face the window in an attempt to avoid a strange look on Kari's face. He knew that his sister would not react like TK but he still found himself nervous. "I'm gay," He blurted eventually in crystal clear voice.

As if she had just heard nothing, Kari blinked before blinking some more and tilted her head slightly. "Well, it's not really surprising since I have told you my perception about gays but-" She faked a pout and raised her voice. "It's still definitely disappointing that you did not decide to tell me any more sooner,"

"Hey, I have my reasons, okay? Then again-" The brunette turned around to face his sibling with apologetic look. He then tried to have a convenient position by leaning his hip against the kitchen counter. "-my confession isn't finished yet so let me tell you the complete story,"

Taichi told his sister the whole narrative in chronological order with clear and complete details; excluding the sensual and intimate parts of course. He noticed that his sibling either gasped or smirked or shook her head or placed a hand on her lips or glared or just blinked alternately; pointing that she was badly absorbed by the tale.

"So I figure that is why TK skipped school these last two days." The younger brunette assumed with narrowing eyes and protruding lips as a quick summary to her brother's story telling.

"TK skipped school? Huhh I didn't see Matt in music class today, either."

Proceeding to lean against the chair support, Kari nodded faintly and folded her arms on her chest with an analytic look on her face. "I don't understand why TK reacted like that and- you know- he's always been easier when it comes to his brother."

The male brunette bit his inner cheeks and placed a hand on his hip. "Yeah, that's way I told him first but then- anyway, thanks Kari for being so understanding I mean- I'm sure most sisters in the world would not be having such great acceptance and support when it comes to things like this but- you're the best." He thanked his sibling with sheepish yet grateful grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck like an idiot.

Kari could not help but roll her eyes to her brother's silly gestures. "Huhh, do you really have to mention it, Tai? Look, letting me know doesn't change anything I mean like- mom and dad they're-" She was cut off by a fake and forced coughing noise.

The brunette siblings turned their heads in unison to find their mom on the doorway with a plastic bag on one hand and an unspeakable expression on her face. "M-mom? How long have you been standing there?" Taichi had always hated it when he sounded like Stephen Hawking's speech generating device but at that very moment his vocal chords had every right to sound so. He could feel his heartbeat begin to accelerate as he anticipated for his mother's response.

It felt like two years hanging on a hot stove when in reality it was just merely seconds until Mrs. Yagami decided to enter the kitchen and placed her stuff on the table. "Long enough to know the truth," She exclaimed in rather disappointed tone before reaching for the surprised brunette and held him in a compassionate embrace. "Tai sweetie, why didn't you tell me? Oh you poor thing, I can't even imagine how you felt when your dad rumbled about Uncle Sam," She explained tenderly clutching her son's shoulders in motherly gesture.

Taichi blinked and shifted awkwardly on his mother unexpected big hug before giving a playful glare to his sister who was rolling her eyes and stifling a chuckle. "Umm does it mean you- you don't mind?" His question might be rhetorical but he asked it anyway for the sake of clarity.

"What are talking about? I love my kids for whoever they are. Positively speaking." The mom reasoned after ending her embrace and cupped the brunette's cheeks with her palms. "But don't be relieved just yet because your dad won't be easy with this,"

Taichi blushed visibly. He found it rather embarrassing to have his mom treating him like a little kid in front of his little sister. He was about to complain when a loud banging on the front door broke the peaceful kinship atmosphere they were enjoying. "What the-"

"I'll get it," Kari offered voluntarily and headed over to the source of the noise.

The male brunette sighed softly and returned his focus to his mother. "Mom, how am I going to tell dad and what if-"

"He's gonna die, Tai. He's gonna die! Oh my god, he's gonna die young!" A certain spike-headed teen cut Taichi off dramatically as he stormed in the room clenching his fists with short breaths and serious look on his face. Kari trailed him with a concern and bewildered expression.

"Whoa whoa chill out Davis, what happened?" Taichi placed his hands on the mahogany-haired teen's shaking shoulders trying to calm him down a little.

"And who's gonna die?" Mrs. Yagami added in quizzical tone. Despite the circumstances, she found it somewhat hilarious that all of a sudden a sappy looking teen popped out from nowhere performing such Gangnam Style in her kitchen.

Davis settled a little and began to register his surroundings. "Oh, hi Mrs. Yagami." He greeted sheepishly still rather panting. "It's Matt, he's hospitalized. He's in comma and-"

"What?" The brunette's eyes popped out in shock. He felt like shit which froze in time. His legs weakened as if they had turned into jelly and unable to prop his weight anymore. He blinked and shook his head a couple times when he noticed that the walls around him seemed to be melting like a burning house of wax with a glimpse of the smiling Paris Hilton. How could it be? Never mind. "What do you mean?" He rocked Davis' body quite violently hoping that his sister's classmate had said it wrong or he himself had heard it wrong.

"Where did you get the information?" Kari added as she reached for her mother's hand and kneaded on it trying to find comfort.

Feeling intimidated, the mahogany-haired teen jerked his shoulder a little pointing the brunette to let go of him before taking a deep breath and continued to convey his full information. "My sister's in internship at the Lakeview Hospital and she told me that Matt was rushed there last night. He suffered from alcohol poisoning after he- he tried to kill himself," His last sentence came out as a hesitant whisper.

The ladies gasped in disbelief while Taichi turned his head away as if a brick had hit him on the face. "Shit!"

xxx

"Can I help you, young man?" She put aside the book she was reading and forced a friendly smile on her face.

"Yes ummm, I would like to see a patient." Taichi could tell that he might sound nervous but he could not help it. The flat emotion on the seemingly senior nurse's face he was dealing with made him kind of uneasy; especially with those bloodshot eyes behind her thick glasses and visible wrinkles on her forehead. Taichi wondered if she had been trying to stay awake for weeks reading that chunky book.

Right about sundown after he managed to get rid of his hesitation, the brunette asked his mother to drive him to the hospital. Taichi was actually unsure if he even had a gut to see the blonde since he had a hard time with his father -and with the blonde himself- but his apprehension and curiosity along with his sister and mother's insistence had got the best of him. Taichi found it quite incredibly insane that just yesterday after school he had a small -yet significant- confrontation with the blonde and right then he was in critical condition battling to stay alive at hospital. As much as he thought about it, the brunette could never get a grip of why his boyfriend even came to do such terrible thing.

"And who'd it be?" The brunette slow response made the grey-headed nurse raised her voice as well as her eyebrow impatiently.

"Matt, Yamato Ishida. And I'm his b- best friend. Taichi Yagami," He informed evidently ignoring his rather stammered speech.

"Alright gimme a second." The nurse then pursed her dark lips thinly as she began to dig out the information from the central database on the flat monitor in front of her. Taichi could tell that the nurse was very expert in doing her job that it only took a split second until she gave away her findings. "I am sorry young man but it appears that he is currently in intensive care unit and you are not allowed to see him just yet unless you have privileged permission from the doctor, or the parent."

That was it. The brunette heaved an unheard disappointment sigh before biting his inner cheeks. "Alright thank-"

"Taichi?" A teen girl about Taichi's age showed up in the corridor making her way to interrupt. She was raising a hand in greeting from afar gesture and there was a big excitement grin on her face as if she had just found a glacier in the middle of Sahara. Her spiky dark maroon hair and her wide black eyes did not seem to match her baggy nurse outfits. "Hi," She exclaimed once she was standing by the brunette. She then gave the older nurse behind the information desk a meaningful glance. "I'll take care of him, Mrs. Ursula."

"Alright Jun, whatever." The senior nurse answered kind of nonchalantly before returning her focus to the book she was reading.

Jun Motomiya was Davis' older sister. She went to different high school with the brunette but they once teamed up as security guards at their hometown anniversary celebration festival and knew each other better since then. Their siblings' proximity had nothing to do.

Satisfied by her easiness, the dark maroon-haired girl paid the senior nurse a grateful smile before grabbing the brunette on the wrist. "Come with me, Tai." She dragged the brunette down the apparently busy corridor eagerly while kept her grip on him causing them to get some strange looks. The brunette scratched the back of his neck and blinked a little innocently trying to tell people that it was not like what it seemed. Once they were inside an elevator, Jun unleashed her grip. "Oh my god, I can't believe he did such thing." She started. "I mean- I promise to stop stalking him if that's the reason he did it but I'm not sure it is." The mahogany-haired boy's sister had developed an apparent crush on the blonde since Taichi introduced them both. The crush had been pretty extreme that it was up to the point of posting regular daily wall post on the blonde's social networking account that he had to reconsider blocking her. "Well, you're his best friend, Tai, you have to know what happened." She reasoned in expectant tone.

The brunette sighed softly before leaning against the wall of their private elevator and hid his hands inside the pocket of his cream-colored khaki pants. He shivered a little as his collared black t-shirt failed to protect him from the cold metal sensation on his back. He regretted it that he did not decide to have his jacket. "I'm sorry Jun but I have no idea of what happened, either. It's just-"

"Yeah, so does everybody else." The intern nurse interjected before examining her reflection on the glistening metal surface. "Zach was here and- oh well, he did not really seem to care since he just kept talking about his new girlfriend who broke his Deryck Whibley Tele- what? I forgot- Deryck Whibley Telecaster deluxe or something like that, I don't really give a damn." She informed while she began to fix her hair rather seriously as if she was going to perform on broadway. Typical Jun. She was excessively caring about her appearance. If it was possible, she probably would be happily willing to barter his little brother with eternal attractive look. "Luke said he didn't know either but I kind of sensed he hid something like-" She paused and lowered her voice when a middle-aged blonde man carrying a thick stack of paper joined them in the elevator. "He's still here by the way. Maybe you can talk to him, Tai." She whispered her suggestion.

To be honest, Taichi was not really interested to hear that particular name. If it was not because of his boyfriend, the brunette might never be acquainted with the drummer guy like, at all. It was not that Taichi and Luke had problem with each other's existence or anything but they had not shared good times together, either. Not yet, perhaps. "Yeah, I suppose." The brunette answered simply to get rid of that prompting look on Jun's face. A second later, the elevator's door slid itself open.

The dark maroon-haired girl and the brunette made a short journey through a less busy corridor for several steps away until they arrived at a quiet private waiting room. A quite mean and vicious looking guy who was likely in his early twenties caught their sight as Jun opened the door. The well built figure covered by a bright red plaid shirt and a pair of dark jean shorts was sitting lazily on a long plastic chair with one hand stretched out over the chair support while the other on his lap. He smirked mildly noticing that he had visitors before rising to his feet. "Taichi?"

"H-hey," The brunette greeted almost doubtfully as he strode deeper to the waiting room followed by Jun behind him. Taichi took a brief examination on a metal chain hung on the drummer guy's neck. It appeared to be compatible with his nearly bare toned chest; especially with the presence of those growing fluff. But he could not tell whether the titanium ring on the chain was real or fake.

Realizing he was inspected, the college dropout grinned. "Great, I don't need to find you." The drummer guy was about to give Taichi a playful high five when the other door on the other side of the room cracked open revealing Mrs. Nancy, TK and, Mr. Ishida.

The previously wholesome air of the waiting room turned to be highly suffocating as the brunette's heart began to dance uncontrollably inside his ribcage. He felt like he was going to fall to his knees when he was greeted by an aggressive and threatening look on his boyfriend's father's face as soon as he noticed his existence in the room. A very disgusting nausea attacked the inside of the brunette's stomach right when Mr. Ishida grabbed the collar of his t-shirt abruptly, forcefully and violently before pinning him against the wall. The anger-driven short breaths of the blonde's father in front of his face made Taichi felt sick like he was going to vomit his brain.

"You! What did you do to my son? What have you done you pervert fucking bastard?" The blonde's mother's ex-husband voice sounded like dry lightning cracking across the cloudy sky; deafening and shuddering. Storm of tantrum flashed visibly on his narrowing eyes.

Not knowing what was going on but utterly shocked by it, the intern nurse froze in shock and dropped her jaw to the floor as she witnessed Mrs. Nancy and Luke try to break up the one-sided fight. However, she failed to refrain from quirking an eyebrow as she noticed that TK just stayed conveniently crossing his arms on his chest with some kind of satisfaction look on his face.

"Dammit Timothy, let him go!" The blonde's mom tugged out her ex-husband upper left arm with both of her hands. "What's wrong with you?"

"Chill out, Mr. Ishida. Relax," The drummer guy tried to loosen the blonde's father's grip on Taichi's collar as he pointed the motionless brunette to shift a little.

The heating scene lasted for several more seconds until Mr. Ishida released his grip. "Fuck off!" He commanded to no one but the slightly panting brunette.

The blonde's father's ex-wife gave Taichi an apologetic and pitiful look as she straightened his outfits. "I am terribly sorry, Tai honey but I think you better come back another time, alright?" She whispered.

The brunette tried to open his mouth hesitantly to give a response but he was too shocked to actually let out words.

"I'll take care of him, Mrs. Nancy." Luke volunteered and paid a brief glance to the blonde's father and brother before tugging Taichi's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"You're saving me," The brunette thanked Luke after tightening his seatbelt. They were currently inside the drummer guy's Ford King Ranch pickup truck at the parking lot ready to pull out. By then, Taichi was feeling relieved that his boyfriend's father did not make it in turning him black and blue but his disappointment of unable to see the blonde was also teasing his mind.

Luke gave away a poker face as he readjusted the rear view mirror. "Nope, I just didn't feel like seeing that mister taking my position to beat the shit out of you," He paused and let out a dry chuckle when he noticed the look on the brunette's face. "I was just kidding, man." He announced hitting his company on the arm playfully. He then ignited the engine and shifted the gear before stepping on the pedal to accelerate the vehicle. "Well, at least that's what his little brother wished for, though. He came to me this morning and told everything with clenched fists, red eyes and a boner on his pants. He was like -Luke please, kick Taichi's sorry ass for my brother, bury him alive, throw him inside a cement mixer, feed him to the sharks or take him to the ledge and get rid of him eternally-" The way the drummer guy explained his presentation with fake sob and high-pitched voice made the brunette nothing but smiling a little despite his chaotic mind. "And I was like -what the fuck? To be honest Taichi, as much as I wanna punch you on the face for not letting me know your monkey donkey business with your blonde, I don't have valid reason to do such things,"

Luke was that rebellious brain-damaged kind of a guy which from the outside looked like he could lift a car with bare hands and break anything anytime anywhere or kick people's asses before swallowing them alive. But deep inside, he was just as normal and harmless as a purring kitten. Once people got used to his odd mental anomalies, they could tell that he was just a hopeless brat with a big dream of colonizing the entire planet and changing the world order with his- well, people did not really know with his what- with his stupid eccentricity?

Intrigued by the former collegian last remark, the brunette turned his head slightly taken aback. "So, you're cool with it?" His tone was somewhere between hesitant and expectant.

The college dropout raised an eyebrow. "Man, people can practically be sexually attracted to anything; to their cash to their car to their shit to their drumsticks, whatever. So long as you're not aroused by animals or dead body, you don't need to worry about it." The way he reasoned sounded almost like a life insurance sales man. "Anyway, what is it exactly you did to him that he so insisted in getting tipsy? Man, a royal bottle of Johnnie Walker? That's just- damn. Why didn't he take 190 Bacardi instead? Or even Everclear?" Luke meant it to be a joke but it came out sounding suggestive somehow; more like a TV commercial.

The brunette took off his gaze from inspecting the night street view through the car's window and brought back his attention to the drummer guy before heaving a soft sigh. "That's what I'm wondering too- not the drinking stuff I mean." He retorted. He then took a look at the drummer guy from aside. A black bullet-shaped piercing on his right ear was contrast to his reddish skin. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up; showing off various tattoos on his arms and just emphasizing his -bad guy- impression. His dirty blonde hair was done in supposed-to-be mohawk but it was too short that it turned out to look like a tiny hedgehog lying face down on top of his head. "I need to tell you the story from my viewpoint," And with that, the brunette began to tell his love saga for the second time that day. Well at least this time to a different listener.

During the story telling, the college dropout took off his focus from the road occasionally to give Taichi short glances pointing that he was listening up until the brunette finished. "I see. He maybe a little hard with his always-play-it-safe bullshit but- I know he loves his life." He theorized. He then reached for a cigarette from somewhere on the dashboard. "You smoke?"

The brunette shook his head. The freak container of the cigarette made him wonder if it was pot. Not that he cared anyway. He had promised to himself not to ever smoke since he found out trivial information from the internet telling that every cigarette he smoked would take away eleven minutes of his life span. He just drank the kool-aid; a little too naive, indeed. "Do you think it's Mr. Ishida?" He made a wild guess.

"It could be." The former collegian took a swift drag of his cigarette before shifting the gear and slowed down his truck.

The brunette looked around and quirked an eyebrow as he noticed that they were pulling over at a bar; and the bar was very familiar. Right, it was the same bar he had spent the night when his boyfriend's father kicked him out.

Luke turned off the engine and undid his seatbelt. "Come on, I'll treat you your- first beer?"

The brunette blinked and grinned in excitement before following his company's suit and they both proceeded to get in the bar.

Inside, the bar was pretty crowded. There were a couple of middle-aged men here and there; some escorted by petty looking young lady some just sitting stupefied on their stools with drink on their hands. The chess board patterned floor and the classical music coming out from somewhere around the corner brought up a comforting spirit of the night. There was a snooker board in the far corner; surrounded by arcade games which were most likely no longer working leaning against the bare brick wall surface where there was also a wooden door. Taichi remembered the door as the entrance to the bar back room.

"No free drink for tonight, vodka guy." A baby-faced man with black bandana covering his head warned from the counter as soon as he took notice of their presence. He was pouring a certain liquid from a giant bottle to various glasses.

"Oh come on, old man. I've got company to treat," Luke answered in teasing tone before taking a seat on a tall stool.

The barman grinned with popping eyes when the brunette took his position aside Luke. "Hey, you're the lost kid." He greeted with excessive confidence making Taichi blush slightly.

His company's awkwardness forced the college dropout to place an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry Tai, my uncle's a little hazy. You may not believe it but he ever once confused a bewhiskered man with Johnny Depp." His whisper was loud enough to be heard by a customer with a smoking pipe beside him who could not help but snicker mildly.

The drummer guy's uncle snorted in annoyance. "Hey watch out, you drummer brat. I'm not hazy. I know he's the kid with great skill in doing dishes,"

Recalling the event, the brunette rolled his eyes before giving a pointing look to the wondering college dropout. "It's a long story," He provided with a smile as he set eyes on the wooden counter with some scratch and writings on its surface. Taichi then raised his gaze to inspect the barman's clothing when he began to tell the story with excitement. The college dropout's uncle was wearing a collarless black t-shirt which was tight enough to expose his muscular chest. A dark tie with red stripes hanging loosely on his neck reminded the brunette of a tomboyish skater punk-rocker chick he once saw on his sister's magazine.

Done telling his sweet memories, the bar owner served his nephew and his company two glasses of unknown beverage before proceeding to cope with his other customers. Having no idea of what it was but intrigued by its fancy look, the brunette grabbed his glass hesitantly. He took a sip and almost choked on the freakish taste of the transparent liquid. The drummer guy beside him chuckled to the priceless look he was wearing. "What is this shit?" Taichi asked with a snort.

"This," The drummer guy raised his glass and observed it quite exaggeratingly as if it was the precious secret of eternal life. "This is The Dude's White Russian. An epic mixture of light vodka and kahlua which gonna loosen your nerves a bit without giving unnecessary side effects. My favorite," He explained before taking a sip.

"Geez, don't you think it's too hard for my first shot?" The brunette complained before biting his tongue carefully to accustom it with the foreign taste. He was about to take another sip of his drink when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"A high school senior at the bar? It really is an ironic discovery for human race."

Out of every living things he knew with on the planet, the brunette never expected to meet his physics teacher at that exact timing. "Oh hi, Mr. Cox." He greeted sheepishly raising a hand a little.

"And it's even more ironic when his teacher gets wasted at the same bar." The barman's nephew joined the conversation. "Don't worry Mr. Cox. I'm not gonna let him get too drunk." He convinced with a persuasive smile.

Surprised by random encounter with his former student, the physics teacher grinned in amazement. "Lukasz Barker. Whoa it's been like- what? Three years since you got routine detention on my class? I swear it was like yesterday. Time does fly." He extended a hand to tap the drummer guy on the back. "You've changed a lot, Mr. Barker. You look more presentable and- your chest even seems more manly now. How's it going?"

The former collegian shrugged. "If you'd really like to know the truth Mr. Cox, it's been heavenly a lot better without quantum theory or the expanding universe crap,"

An intimate observing look on the physics teacher's face turned to be an are-you-fucking-kidding-me scowl. "Oh I see. Your lack of enthusiasm in significant things has given you quite achievement that I heard you even managed to finish college early. Very adorable!" His voice was covered by ticklish mocking tone. "Well, I still have a bunch of important research to catch up with, anyway." He reached for a couple of dollar bills from the pocket of his short-sleeved grey shirt before putting it on the counter. "Nice to meet you again, Mr. Barker and- Mr. Yagami, make sure to head home before the dawn." With a final pat on the brunette's shoulder, the physics teacher proceeded to leave the bar.

"I didn't know you went to same school." Taichi extended the subject once they were alone again.

"I did spend my final year at McKinley."

"Uhuh? And I didn't know you were Mr. Cox's favorite student,"

The drummer guy heaved a sigh some more as he folded his arms on the counter which tempted the brunette to peek at his well-toned bicep secretly; it was covered by a pretty broad barcode tattoo half-shown from the rim of his shirt sleeve down to his elbow. "You better be cautious. I have a slight feeling that he's not like what most people would think he is." The barman's nephew then bowed slightly and reduced the distance between him and the brunette a little before lowering his voice. "Just keep this between us, okay? I heard that he was linked to the disappearance of three students at the school he used to teach on before he moved here. It was alleged to be a kidnapping which ended up manslaughter. The missing kids were never found. He was even arrested but there was no evidence to prove him guilty." The college dropout unveiled his story in a very careful whisper. He then got back to his usual sitting position and took a quick gulp of his drink. "My uncle handled the case- a different uncle. He's a cop there." He added as an afterthought to clear Taichi's bewildered look.

As much as he found it somewhat fascinating that the drummer guy had various uncles who were very helpful and informative, the brunette was also left shuddered by the story. The obvious casanova look and apparent womanizer tendencies of the physics teacher plus all of his gracefulness made the brunette almost refuse to believe if Mr. Cox at some point of his life might be a dangerous psychotic. Taichi's brain then began to alarm him about the tagline of his favorite horror movie: It's not always what it looks like. He shook his head in hope that it would prevent his mind from playing tricks on him any further before taking a sip of his newly favorite drink. Despite the taste, the brunette had gotten used to the beverage as the safe amount of alcohol on his system started to take its toll.

"Back to the business, Man." Luke proceeded to bring up their current discussion after lighting up his cigarette. "You sure you have no idea about the whole Yamato's committing suicide thing?"

"I told you everything, Luke. He was looking so vivid the last time I saw him at school that- like I told you earlier, he even managed to give my nose a nice blow,"

The former collegian blinked in hesitation. "Okay I got it but what about your dick? You know- you may recall sticking it up on his ass, don't you?"

"Whoa whoa what is that supposed to mean?" The brunette jerked faintly on his seat with a very special look on his face; the same look he gave his mother when he was caught drinking milk directly from its carton. "What are you talking about?"

The quite amusing gesture the brunette was acting made Luke dying trying to suppress a snicker despite the situation. "So you two did not get laid that day before the incident?"

"What? What the fuck are you talking about, Luke?"

With that genuine and innocent reaction Taichi gave him, the drummer guy could tell that he was not lying. "Alright. Claudia, the nurse who assisted the doctor taking care of your- boyfriend?" He paused after furrowing his eyebrows. "Man, I like saying it. Your boyfriend, your boyfriend, Taichi's boyfriend, Taichi's fucking hot blonde boyfriend." The college dropout sang between chuckles like a retarded until his company gave him a threatening glare. "Alright alright, she is my friend. She told me that they found evidence of sexual assault on him." He lowered his voice after noticing a man with cowboy outfits on the far end of the counter gave him an interested look. "The doctor conveyed the information but I think Mr. Ishida assumed that it was you who did it. That's why he insisted on killing you back then at the hospital,"

"So-"

"So if you swear to every god and Buddha that you were not the one who did it, then somebody else had to do it. I think he was raped, Tai." The drummer guy spoke out his conclusion with narrowed eyes.

"What? I- I- it can't be! I can't believe it. It's just- shit!" Taichi could not have even imagined it. It was just, so wrong; too wrong. In order to distract his confusion, the brunette finished up his drink in one greedy gulp before grabbing Luke's and finished it up as well causing the drummer guy to blink in disbelief. As if it was deliberately commanded, the previously soft classical music in the bar transformed into such a dramatic upbeat Mexican theme; making the atmosphere became more heart-pumping. "Alright, I just gotta wait until he's awake and he's gonna tell me who did it and then I'll kick the goddamned rapist on the fucking ass straight to the cell and he'll rot there eaten by prison maggots until he dies." The brunette's breathing was hard and short like a raging dragon. He did not even bother to control the volume of his voice forcing Luke to give him a swift warning glare.

"Unfortunately Tai, your boyfriend will never remember."

"Now what? What now? You seem to have a lot of surprises for me,"

The barman's nephew put a concern look on his face and stared at his company deep in his brown eyes. "I'm sorry in advance, alright? I've been intending to tell you that- once he's awake, Yamato will suffer from amnesia."

"W- what? How-" Taichi felt his head begin to pound and spin like a smashed snooker ball as he absorbed the information. He could not actually tell whether it was the alcohol effect or his temper tantrum. "Shit!" And with that the brunette had found his already wrecked life ruined one more time.

If the blonde recovered from his comma, would he still even recognize him? If he did recognize him, would he remember his love for him? And if he did remember his love for him, would he like to preserve it?

Right then, everything seemed so blur and unreal to the brunette. More tasks were added to his already long to-do list making him wonder if he could handle it with cool mind. His father's issue, his boyfriend's father and brother difficulties, the obvious possibility of rape tragedy and the amnesia crap. He never ever thought that within less than a week, his life could evolve into a living nightmare.

TO BE CONTINUED

Thanks for reading.  
Special thanks to those who have given reviews, subscriptions and favorites :) 


End file.
